


Y yo no buscaba a nadie y te vi

by baymax36



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymax36/pseuds/baymax36
Summary: Miguel llegó de manera improvisada a Estados Unidos sin un plan y termina trabajando en el Lucky Cat Café. Ahí conoce a Hiro, con quien forma una amistad y un vinculo profundo. Sin pensarlo ni buscarlo acaban enamorándose uno del otro, algo nuevo para ambos.





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo con otro fic porque tengo tiempo y se merecen cosas bonitas, no dejen que les digan que no. Esto va a ser un fic bonito y prometo un dolor mínimo. También prometo avergonzar a Hiro y a Miguel de manera constante porque así demuestro mi amor. Decidí salirme un poco de la norma al hacer a Hiro mucho mas amable y maduro, mas que nada porque puedo y a mi nadie me manda.

Hambre, hambre, mucha hambre. Miguel llevaba apenas dos días en San Fransokyo y estaba que se moría de hambre. En retrospectiva tal vez no había sido buena idea irse a vivir fuera del país de manera impulsiva para intentar llegar a un público más amplio. Tal vez debía de haber esperado a conseguir un contrato que lo llevará ahí o haber ahorrado más que para el boleto de ida y comida para medio día. Por esto Miguel se encontraba deambulando las calles buscando un trabajo y tal vez algo de comer. Fue entonces que vio un letrero con un pequeño gato que decía Lucky Cat Café. El gatito le recordó a Pepita y decidió entrar a preguntar por un trabajo, para al menos comer ese día.

 

El único problema fue que Miguel, quien había vivido acostumbrado a comer de manera regular y abundante,por lo que subestimó lo mal que le había hecho no comer en casi 48 horas. Al entrar empezó a sentir un mareo que lo hizo perder su balance y acabó en el piso. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desmayado, pero al despertar vio a una linda señora con cabello café que le hablaba.

 

–¡OYE, OYE, OYE! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? –la señora le dijo con preocupación.

 

–Sí, sí. Perdón, no sé qué me pasó. Normalmente no soy tan torpe –le respondió Miguel tratando de calmarla mientras se incorporaba. Realmente no había querido causar una escena, pero aún se sentía algo mal. 

 

En ese momento bajó por las escaleras un chico alto, con cabello negro y lacio con unos lindos ojos cafés. Llevaba un maletín rojo que Miguel solo notó cuando lo puso frente a él, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se le había quedado viendo fijamente con cara de idiota.

 

–Tía Cass, ya traje a Baymax. Deja que él haga su trabajo, tú no te preocupes, –dijo el muchacho mientras presionaba un botón del maletín. De este salió un globo que se fue inflando hasta que se convertirse en un enorme muñeco color blanco. 

 

–Hola soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Iniciando escaneo –dijo el adorable robot mientras pasaba una luz sobre Miguel. Él se quedó pasmado, nunca había visto nada como eso.

 

–Escaneo completado. Lo que sufriste fue un desmayo, causado por la falta de alimento de aproximadamente 48 horas. Recomiendo una comida nutritiva y un régimen de dieta constante para prevenir futuros incidentes –reportó Baymax levantando el dedo– Eres un chico valiente, toma una paleta.

 

–Ah eh… ¿gracias? –respondió tomando la paleta que le ofrecía. No estaba seguro de que no estuviera teniendo una alucinación por el hambre. 

 

–Ahora tienes que decir que estás satisfecho con tu cuidado –le dijo el chico de cabello negro.

 

–Ah, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado –en cuanto lo dijo Baymax se desinfló y se volvió a meter a su maletín.

 

–Espera, ¿no habías comido en dos días? –le dijo la señora que asumió se llamaba Cass– ¿Cómo es posible? No puedes andar con hambre por la vida”

 

–Realmente no fue intencional, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no tengo dinero para comer.

 

–¿Llegaste sin dinero? –esta vez quien habló fue el otro chico, que lo veía con algo de consternación– Eso fue bastante estúpido.

 

–Hiro tiene razón, no puedes andar así. ¿Qué te parecería trabajar aquí? Ahora que mi tierno sobrino va a entrar a clases de nuevo, necesitaré las manos.

 

–¡Me gustaría mucho! También soy músico y si me deja podría crear entretenimiento.

 

–Eso sería maravilloso. Yo me llamo Cass pero puedes decirme tía Cass. El es mi sobrino Hiro –recalcó con un gesto apuntando al chico.

 

–¡Mucho gusto! Yo me llamo Miguel Rivera y vengo de México, de un pueblo que se llama Santa Cecilia. –Contestó con una gran sonrisa dándole la mano primero a tía Cass y luego a Hiro. Al tomar su mano se vieron fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y fue como si una descarga de electricidad pasará por sus manos. Al separarse Hiro se percató de que su mano se sentía cálida por el contacto con el otro chico. 

 

–Bienvenido, Miguel. ¿Podrías empezar mañana? Así me daría tiempo de darte un día de entrenamiento antes de que tenga que volver a la universidad.

 

–Bueno chicos, los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo. Si me necesitan estoy en la cocina –les dijo tía Cass mientras pasaba por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. 

 

–Mañana estaría bien. Así tendré tiempo para ir a recoger mi guitarra del locker donde la dejé en el aeropuerto y buscar un lugar donde vivir. 

 

–¿Dónde has vivido estos días? –le preguntó Hiro con preocupación.

 

–En un hotel cápsula, es todo lo que podía pagar.

 

Hiro le hizo una señal con la mano de que lo esperará un segundo y sacó su celular. Mando un par de mensajes y le pidió a Miguel que le pasara su teléfono.

 

–La dirección que te estoy pasando es de unos departamentos que son de un amigo. Dice que te puedes quedar ahí cuanto necesites y que no te preocupes de la renta por ahora.

 

–¡Pero esto es demasiado! No puedo aceptarlo. –A Miguel le apenaba un poco que hicieran tanto por él cuando no llevaban nada de conocerse. 

 

–No te preocupes, Fred estará encantado de que uses el espacio. Además me estás salvando de la culpa de dejar a tía Cass sin ayuda mientras voy a la escuela, –le dijo Hiro con sinceridad–. Solo llega temprano y trabaja duro.

 

–¡Muchas gracias! Si no fuera porque sé que los americanos odian el contacto físico, te abrazaría.

 

Esto hizo que Hiro se sonrojara. Si bien no le molestaban las muestras de afecto, la idea de que MIguel lo abrazara lo ponía algo nervioso. 

 

–No dejes que te oiga tía Cass, ella sí que ama los abrazos. Llega un punto en que si no dices algo podría asfixiarte. –Le dijo en voz baja. Si bien Hiro amaba mucho a su tía en más de una ocasión pensó que podría morir por la fuerza de sus abrazos. 

 

–¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo? –preguntó la tía Cass, quien había regresado con una bolsa de papel en las manos– Toma algo de comida, al menos para que aguantes hasta mañana.

 

Miguel no lloró de felicidad por pura suerte, realmente estas personas estaban siendo demasiado buenas con el.

 

–Prometo trabajar muy duro –les dijo con firmeza.

 

–Seguro que sí. Nos vemos aquí mañana a las 8.

 

–¡Hasta mañana! –Miguel dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta. 

 

Hiro lo vio salir del café sin apartar su vista hasta que la figura del otro muchacho desapareció entre las calles. Aunque no se le diera bien conocer gente nueva se sentía emocionado de conocer a alguien como Miguel.  

 


	2. Hacer café no es una ciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando puedes acercarte a un genio mejor que su terapeuta, pero no puedes hacer café porque tu abuela te hizo inútil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro tiene lo mismo que yo que a veces me es mas fácil compartir con gente que conozco que con quien tiene un titulo y las herramientas para ayudarme a lidiar con mis traumas. A Miguel le pasa como a toda mi familia que las personas llegan a contarte sus traumas mas profundos porque les diste confianza.

–Mira no es tan difícil. –Le explicó Hiro por quinta vez a Miguel, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- Solo metes los ingredientes a la máquina y presionas los botones. Te juro que no es ninguna ciencia. 

–Perdón, la verdad es que en mi casa mi abuela y mi mamá preparan todo. Ni siquiera me preparaba mi café. –Respondió Miguel con mucha pena. Había llegado temprano para que Hiro lo entrenara y al principio todo había estado bien. Tomar las órdenes no era complicado porque tenía buena memoria y balancear los platillos en la bandeja no era más difícil que bailar con una guitarra en las manos, pero al parecer la máquina de bebidas lo odiaba porque no había logrado obtener ni una con un sabor decente. 

–Está bien, solo sigue intentando -le contestó con más paciencia, realmente no había querido hacerlo sentir mal- Si en serio no puedes, mejor pídele ayuda a tía Cass.

Aprovechó ese momento para sentarse, aun tenían tiempo antes de que llegaran lo primeros clientes por su café matutino. 

–Intentaré que me salga hoy para que puedas regresar a la escuela con tranquilidad, –le aseguró Miguel, quien había decidido mantenerse de pie al lado de la silla donde estaba Hiro–. Por cierto ¿qué estudias? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de la carrera?

–Ah pues, realmente terminé la carrera de ingeniería a los 18 años. Ahora estoy a la mitad de una maestría en ingeniería robótica y estoy empezando a asesorar en proyectos que tienen que ver con mi campo –dijo como si fuera completamente normal terminar de estudiar ingeniería a la edad que muchos apenas salian de la preparatoria. 

–Entonces, eres un tipo de genio –le dijo Miguel asombrado.

–Algo así. La verdad es que todos mis amigos también lo son, como lo era mi hermano. Así que no siento que sea tan excepcional. –Cuando era más joven solía ser algo prepotente sobre su inteligencia pero el tiempo que había pasado lo había vuelto mucho más humilde. El cambio había sido tanto mental como físico. Había dejado con la adolescencia la asimetría de su cuerpo después de un par de estirones, con lo que se hizo más alto y con facciones más definidas. Seguía siendo algo delgado pero con una cierta elegancia en su esbeltez, complementada por su largo cabello que caía a sus hombros–. Eso sí, estoy muy orgulloso de varios de mis inventos médicos y de construcción, me gusta pensar que le han hecho bien a muchas personas.

–Eso es genial –le dijo Miguel con mucha emoción.

–¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que eres músico pero nada más. 

–Bueno la música es algo que siempre ha sido parte de mí. Aprendí a tocar solo porque mi familia solía odiar la música –le contestó Miguel, recordando la época en que no podía escucharse ni un chiflido en su casa y su aventura en la Tierra de los Muertos–. Después descubrimos que mi tatara abuelo había sido un gran músico y compositor y me dejaron seguir mi sueño.

–Y por eso decidiste venir aquí.

–Así es. Aunque en retrospectiva debí hacerle caso a mi agente y esperar a tener un contrato antes de venir –admitió Miguel, la verdad es que no había tenido un plan concreto–. No me iba mal en México, ya me estaba volviendo algo conocido pero sentí que era momento expandir mi público.

–Viendo que ayer te desmayaste por no comer, creo que te habría hecho bien esperar –le dijo Hiro con la ceja alzada–. Pero bueno ya estás aquí y tía Cass dice que puedes tocar algunos días a la semana.

–¡Entonces podrás escucharme tocar! –le dijo con clara emoción en sus ojos.

–Paso mucho tiempo en el laboratorio pero seguramente podemos coincidir algún día, –le aseguró Hiro con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad es que la emoción con la que hablaba Miguel sobre la música lo hacía querer escucharlo, sobre todo en ese momento que se veía tan feliz por la idea de que lo viera–. De cualquier manera mis amigos y yo solemos venir a comer aquí y seguro ellos también querrán escucharte.

–¿Tus amigos genios? Los conociste en la universidad ¿verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad Miguel, sabía que preguntaba muchas cosas pero le emocionaba mucho conocer más de Hiro.

–Realmente primero fueron amigos de mi hermano y luego también se volvieron mis amigos. Son algo mayores y por eso ellos ya van a terminar sus maestrías, en lugar de estar en medio de ellas –le contestó con calma. En un principio hablar de Tadashi había sido muy duro para él y trataba de evitarlo pero con el tiempo había logrado hablar de él sin sentir el enojo y la desesperación que lo habían dominado alguna vez. De verdad que la terapia podía hacer maravillas. 

–Tu hermano… ya no está aquí ¿verdad? –le dijo con cuidado, era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba en tiempo pasado y en sus ojos había la misma expresión de tristeza que ponía Mamá Elena al recordar a Mamá Coco. 

–No… él falleció hace algunos años, en una explosión. Luego resultó que no había sido un accidente, sino que había sido causado por uno de sus profesores y... –Hiro pasó los siguientes minutos explicándole lo que sucedió al activar a Baymax, sus modificaciones, los planes de Callaghan y como casi pierde su propia vida–. En fin, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

–Lo siento mucho, Hiro –dijo Miguel con tristeza, poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro. La verdad es que no sabía qué haría si algo le llegara a pasar a Coco. Aunque sabía de la Tierra de los Muertos no podía ignorar lo horrible que era perder a alguien que quieres. 

–Está bien –le respondió Hiro con los ojos algo humedecidos y tomando la mano de Miguel–, en su momento me dolió mucho pero me gusta pensar que, contra toda lógica y prueba, Tadashi aún me cuida.

–Seguro que sí –le dijo Miguel con una sonrisa que le aseguraba a Hiro que no tenía ninguna duda.

Hiro parpadeo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y vio con curiosidad al otro chico.

–No sé qué tienes, Miguel Rivera. A mi terapeuta le tomó semanas que empezara a hablar de mi hermano y a tí te conocí ayer y ya siento la confianza de contarte todo.

–Gracias, si necesitas hablar, tú solo dilo y estaré ahí de inmediato–le contestó apretando la mano que aún no soltaba. 

Si dependiera de ellos hubieran quedado viéndose el uno al otro por horas, pero la campana del café les anunció la llegada de los primeros clientes del día. Esto hizo que se incorporaran y se pusieran a trabajar. Ambos quedaron pensando que en lugar de un entrenamiento rápido, en esta mañana habían tenido quizás una de las pláticas más profundas que habían sostenido en su vida.


	3. Espera ...¡¿PORQUE ERES SEXY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro presenta a Miguel con sus amigos, aprende un poco mas sobre la cultura mexicana y los dos se coquetean sin darse cuenta porque son medio idiotas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este fic Hiro realmente no tiene mucha experiencia por lo que el mismo no se da cuenta que su amistad con Miguel no es similar a ninguna otra. Miguel se lleva todo con mucha mas naturalidad pero aun así le pone nervioso a veces. Espero que les guste y los haga reír.

Había pasado un mes desde que Miguel había entrado a trabajar al Lucky Cat Café y en ese tiempo desarrolló una cómoda rutina. Llegaba temprano para ayudar a alistar el local, platicaba con Hiro antes de que este se fuera a la universidad y ayudaba con los primeros clientes del día. 

Trabajar en el café nunca era aburrido y tenían suficientes tiempos tranquilos para que tampoco fuera demasiado pesado. También había empezado a tocar varias veces a la semana y a los clientes parecían gustarles sus canciones ya que en esos dias sus propinas aumentaban. Si bien Miguel extrañaba a su familia y su país, podía decir que estaba bastante contento con su vida en San Fransokyo.

Lo único de lo que podía llegar a quejarse era de que veía a Hiro de manera muy esporádica. A veces el japonés llegaba en la tarde y en esas ocasiones solían quedarse platicando hasta que llegaba la hora de que Miguel se fuera. Pero también había días que el chico japonés llegaba mucho después del cierre del café y una mañana lo había visto llegar del laboratorio mientras se preparaban para abrir el café. Esto hizo que tía Cass había reclamará su ausencia con preocupación, por lo que Hiro prometió ir a comer esa tarde con sus amigos de la universidad. 

–¡Ya llegué! –anunció el chico al entrar con varias personas detrás de él.

–Hola, Hiro –le contestó Miguel con un un asentimiento mientras servía su comida a unos clientes. 

Hiro y sus amigos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban libres y esperaron a que Miguel pudiera acercarse a atenderlos. Debido a que era la hora de la comida, el café estaba algo ocupado y el mexicano tardó un rato sirviendo órdenes. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que a pesar de que Hiro seguía hablando con sus amigos, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa algo boba en la cara. Quienes sí lo notaron fueron los amigos del genio de la robótica, que nunca había visto al chico distraído de una conversación en torno a sus experimentos. 

–Buenas tardes –dijo Miguel con una sonrisa nerviosa. La idea de conocer finalmente a los amigos de Hiro le causa algo de ansiedad, no sabía de qué hablar con personas que eran esencialmente genios. Fred no contaba, a él ya lo conocía y si bien era agradable, estaba seguro que no era un genio. 

–Miguel, estos son mis amigos. El es Wasabi, ella Go Go, la otra chica es Honey Lemon y a Fred ya lo conoces –presentó a sus amigos uno por unos, quienes respondieron con un saludo.

Excepto Honey, que decidió pararse a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Miguel le regresó el gesto con la efusividad de todo mexicano que se encuentra a uno de los suyos en el extranjero. 

–¡Mucho gusto! Hiro dice que eres de México, mi familia es de allá. ¿Te está gustando vivir aquí? ¿Extrañas mucho México? ¿Es cierto que cuando llegaste llevabas dos días sin comer? –le preguntó Honey Lemon a gran velocidad.

–Honey, espera –le dijo Hiro intentando que fuera más despacio, no quería que Miguel se sintiera agobiado–, no lo bombardees.

–No te preocupes, no me molesta –le aseguró Miguel con una sonrisa– Sí me está gustando mucho vivir aquí. Lo que mas extraño es a mi familia pero Hiro y su tía han sido muy buenos conmigo.

–Aww, nuestro querido Hiro si tiene su corazón –dijo en broma Wasabi. Si bien a veces el chico podía ser algo calculador y sarcástico, todos sabían que era una persona compasiva.

Hiro solo se sonrojó, realmente no sentía que fuera para tanto. Lo había azorado la expresión de sincero agradecimiento y cariño que le había dirigido el mexicano.

–Oye, Hiro nos dijo que eres músico. ¿Conoces la canción Recuérdame? Se volvió muy famosa hace un par de años que se descubrió que quien la cantaba la había robado de otro músico –le preguntó Honey– Es una de las favoritas de mi mamá.

–Oh, sí que la conozco. De hecho el músico que la escribió fue mi tatarabuelo. Yo fui quien ayudó a descubrir la verdad.

–OH, AMO ESA CANCIÓN ¿Podrías cantarla? –le dijo Honey con mucha emoción.

–Sí me gustaría pero creo que hay demasiada gente para que pueda dejar de trabajar sin que sea un problema –le dijo Miguel cuando vio que entraban más clientes–. De hecho, chicos, les tomó su orden rápido para seguir atendiendo a los demás.

Cada uno de ellos pidió su comida y Miguel siguió atendiendo clientes durante un rato. Cuando volvió con sus platillos empezaron a preguntarle más sobre su vida en México.

–Pues vengo de una familia muy grande, cuando era mas chico vivíamos hasta 4 generaciones juntas. Toda mi familia hace zapatos, excepto un par de primos míos y yo que nos dedicamos a la música –les explicó.

–¿Y tu familia aceptó que vinieras hasta acá solo? –preguntó Go Go, su amistad con Honey la había expuesto a lo protectoras que podían ser las familias latinas con sus hijos.

–Pues no estaban muy felices al respecto, pero realmente no se opusieron. Después de que me rebele contra la prohibición que tenía mi familia sobre la música ya aceptan todas mis ideas locas. 

–Pero dices que tú y tus primos se dedican a la música ¿Cómo aprendieron si estaba prohibido? –comentó Wasabi extrañado.

–Ah pues la prohibición surgió porque mi tatarabuelo desapareció para seguir su carrera como músico y mi tatarabuela la prohibió porque le recordaba que la había dejado. Un día descubrimos que en realidad había sido asesinado por un amigo suyo que se hizo famoso al robar sus canciones. Pero las cartas que le mandaba a Mamá Coco probaron que él había querido volver y que había escrito las canciones.

Se asentó un silencio incómodo en la mesa. No estaban acostumbrados a que alguien comentará el asesinato de un ancestro a manos de un amigo de manera tan casual. 

–Pensé que Coco era tu hermana menor –comentó Hiro confundido después de unos segundos.   
–Sí, es mi hermana menor pero también era el nombre de mi bisabuela.

–En las familias mexicanas es común decirles a las abuelitas mamá junto con su nombre de pila –explicó Honey Lemon.

–Así es. Bueno pero antes de que nos enteramos de eso yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra por mi cuenta. Luego descubrí que mi prima Rosa había estado tomando clases de violín en la escuela sin que nadie supiera. Somos los rebeldes de la familia –dijo Miguel, recordando la sorpresa de no haber sido el único que iba en contra de las órdenes de Mamá Elena–. Aunque ella fue más inteligente al respecto, dejaba su instrumento en casa de una amiga para que no la descubrieran. Ahora se dedica a la música clásica, está intentando entrar a una orquesta.

–Es una forma muy curiosa de rebelarse. Cuando Hiro lo hizo, se metió a peleas de robots ilegales –recordó Wasabi– Si no mal recuerdo, incluso lo arrestaron.

–¡TENÍA TRECE AÑOS! –exclamó Hiro– No pueden juzgarme por algo que pasó hace años. Aparte no fue tanto una rebelión, solo estaba aburrido y era una forma fácil de ganar dinero.

–Ah, no sabia que Hiro tenía un lado de chico malo –comentó Miguel divertido.

–Es más como un chico malo con corazón de oro –dijo Go Go burlándose del menor– Excepto que en un lugar de un chico malo es un nerd.

–¡GO GO, POR FAVOR! –reclamó Hiro consternado. Realmente no consideraba necesario que sus amigos lo avergonzaran frente a Miguel, él no tenía porqué saber de sus errores de la adolescencia. 

–No te preocupes, Hiro. No le diré a nadie que fuiste un criminal o que en realidad eres un nerd –le dijo Miguel con un guiño, mientras se alejaba para preparar el café que le había pedido otra mesa. 

En el mes que llevaba en el café había logrado dominar bastante bien hacer bebidas, incluso le habían enseñado a hacer dibujos con la espuma en los lattes. Sin embargo, cuando Hiro estaba presente sus habilidades parecían esfumarse, en esas ocasiones se ponía nervioso y se le olvida hasta qué botones presionar. Esta vez no parecía ser diferente, ya había hecho dos cafés que no salían como debian. 

–¿Te ayudo? –le dijo Hiro divertido, se había aparecido detrás de él cuando vio que seguía luchando con la máquina– Pensé que ya sabías usarla.

–Te juro que si la se usar-le respondió Miguel.

–Ah sí, veo que ya la sabes hacer café perfectamente –le dijo Hiro con una sonrisa burlona– No es como si este tuviera demasiada agua y… ¿Eso es canela? ¿Cómo es que acabó ahí?

–Sí los hago bien –replicó con un puchero– tú me traes mala suerte.

–Bueno, entonces me voy para que puedas trabajar sin mi mala suerte cerca –le guiñó en venganza mientras volvía a su mesa. 

Pasaron un par de horas así. Miguel se acercaba a la mesa a conversar con Hiro y sus amigos, bromeaban, se hacían preguntas y alguno de los dos chicos más jóvenes se sonrojaba de vez en cuando. Lo que ninguno de los dos notaba era que los muchachos mayores intercambiaban miradas divertidas entre ellos. En los años que tenían de conocerlo, Hiro nunca se había interesado románticamente por alguien. Ni siquiera parecía tener los leves enamoramientos que hubieran sido comunes a los 16 años. Por lo mismo nunca lo había visto sonrojarse tanto ni sonreír embelesado. 

Lo más divertido era que los dos chicos parecían ignorar sus acciones, ambos eran realmente distraídos. Además estaban seguros que Hiro no había notado que había empezado a hablar de Miguel con mucha frecuencia en las últimas semanas ni que se habían vuelto muy cercanos en poco tiempo. A pesar de ser un genio, era realmente malo con aspectos sentimentales. 

Conforme pasó el tiempo todos los clientes se fueron retirando, incluyendo al grupo de genios que pasaron a despedirse de Miguel y tía Cass. Miguel y Hiro ayudaban a limpiar y recoger para preparar el local para el día siguiente. Fue cuando estaban recogiendo los vasos que quedaban en las mesas que varios se volcaron en la bandeja y Miguel terminó empapandose su playera.

–Oh no, Miguel ¿estás bien? –preguntó tía Cass asomándose desde la cocina.

–Sí, no pasa nada- le respondió tratando de exprimir el exceso de agua- Llegando a casa me cambio.

–No puedes andar así, te puedes enfermar –lo regañó tía Cass. Realmente le recordaba a sus tías y a su mamá que no se cansaban de decirle que se pusiera un suéter– Que Hiro te preste una de sus playeras.

–Tiene razón, ven conmigo –le dijo Hiro invitándolo a subir por las escaleras por las que él ya ascendía–. Tienes que ser menos torpe, te pudiste haber lastimado.

Miguel sólo le puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió hasta su cuarto, donde sacó una playera de las muchas que tenía y se la pasó.

–Gracias, mañana te la regreso.

–No te preo… –Hiro se había quedado sin habla al ver que el mexicano se quitaba la playera que se le pegaba por la humedad y dejaba al descubierto su torso. La verdad es que él sabía que su amigo era apuesto pero nunca había estado tan consciente de ello hasta ese momento. 

Miguel tenía una amplia espalda y fuertes brazos, consecuencia de cargar material en la zapatería y de andar con la guitarra a todos lados. Hiro no pudo evitar pensar que el joven mexicano podría cargarlo sin ningún problema. Tenía unos hombros fuertes y una bonita piel morena que invitaba a Hiro a tocarla. La sorpresa que le causaron sus pensamientos lo hizo golpearse con el mueble que tenía al lado y dio un pequeño quejido de dolor, por lo que Baymax apareció. 

–Hola, Hiro. Iniciando escaneo –dijo el simpático robot antes de que Hiro pudiera detenerlo.

–Baymax, no es necesario –realmente debería de reconfigurar a Baymax para que no saliera a la mínima provocación, sólo se había dado un pequeño golpe.

–Escaneo completo. Detectó una leve taquicardia, sudoración en las manos y un enrojecimiento del rostro. Estos pueden ser síntomas de una alergia, de un ataque de pánico y de una fiebre.

–Hiro ¿estás bien? Todo eso suena muy grave –le dijo Miguel preocupado, quien ya había terminado de cambiarse. 

–S-sí, estoy bien. Solo me pegué en el brazo –contestó Hiro avergonzado. Estaba consciente de que lo que detectaba Baymax no tenía nada que ver con el golpe, y todo que ver con que se había estado comiendo con los ojos a su amigo. 

–Si tus síntomas persisten, recomiendo que vayas al medico.

–No es necesario, pero gracias Baymax. Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado –le dijo a Baymax quien se despidió y volvió a su maletin.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? Tu cara esta muy roja.

–¡SÍ! MEJOR BAJEMOS A AYUDAR A TÍA CASS, SEGURO AÚN NO TERMINA DE RECOGER –dijo apresuradamente Hiro mientras salía corriendo del cuarto. 

Miguel solo se encogió en hombros y lo siguió. No estaba seguro de que acababa de pasar, pero no podía ignorar lo lindo que se había visto Hiro con su cara toda sonrojada.


	4. El arte de hacerte pendejo tu solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando tu falta de madurez emocional te impide ver lo ido que estas por tu amigo. O como un bolero te hace tener revelaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy convencida de que Hiro no sabe bien que pasa con los sentimientos, en buena parte porque en este fic lo concebí como demi sexual y nunca le había gustado alguien así. No ayuda que no esta nada bien socializado el pobre.

Contrario a lo que algunas personas podrían pensar, Hiro Hamada podía llegar a ser una persona con bastante conciencia de sí mismo. Según él, la verdad es que tenía la inteligencia emocional de una papa. Lo que era cierto es que era una persona observadora y podía reconocer sin pena alguna cuando alguien era guapo, después de todo varios de sus amigos lo eran. Wasabi y Go Go incluso tenían clubs de fans en la universidad que iban desde los universitarios de primer año hasta personas en el post doctorado. 

Entonces Hiro podía admitir que Miguel parecía muy apuesto. De manera objetiva se podría decir que Miguel era muy guapo, era alto, tenía lindos ojos, buen cuerpo y una sonrisa hermosa. Hiro no tenía la culpa de tener ojos con los cuales apreciar la tensión de sus brazos cuando cargaba cajas en el café, ni lo bien que se veía cuando sonreía con sus ojos brillantes y tampoco la forma en que siempre movía sus manos y pies al ritmo de alguna tonada. (Dejenlo, la negación es una fuerza poderosa)

En realidad todo esto era nuevo para Hiro, para él siempre había sido difícil dejar entrar a personas nuevas a su vida y mucho más formar relaciones profundas con ellas. La atracción animal de la que tanto había escuchado le resultaba completamente extraña. Sin embargo, según su razonamiento la infatuación que había desarrollado por su amigo era bastante natural. Y considerando que en su vida habían pasado supervillanos, ser un superhéroe y viajar a otra dimensión, esto era de las cosas más normales que le habían pasado.

El único problema era que desde que vio a su amigo sin camisa no podía dejar de observarlo. En ocasiones mientras leía en el café se encontraba desviando su vista hacia Miguel, mientras esté atendía mesas o luchaba contra la máquina de bebidas.

Una de esas vergonzosas experiencias le había ocurrido mientras terminaba un diseño; había alzado la vista para descansar la vista, solo para encontrarse con la figura de Miguel bailando alegremente mientras barría el local. Hiro no había podido apartar la vista del cuerpo de su amigo moviéndose al compás de la música que había puesto. Solo logró salir de su trance cuando tía Cass lo llamó para pedirle su ayuda para mover unas cosas en la cocina. 

A pesar de esto, había empezado a pasar más tiempo en casa. No podía permitir que algo tan simple como una atracción lo alejara de quien se estaba volviendo uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque a veces se molestaban entre ellos, le divertía mucho estar con él. Le gustaba llegar lo suficientemente temprano para poder ver a Miguel antes del cierre para poder platicar con él sin prisas. Al mexicano le gustaba mucho escuchar de sus experimentos y de sus días en la universidad, mientras que a él podía pasar horas escuchándolo hablar sobre la música y la forma en que se iba adaptando Miguel al país. Realmente se había vuelto una de las partes favoritas de su día.

Este día en particular había salido muy temprano del laboratorio junto con sus amigos para ver a Miguel tocar. El músico le había reclamado que aún no lo oía cantar y le pidió que invitara también a sus amigos, ya que habían empezado a incluirlo cada vez más en el grupo. Honey Lemon había estado encantada con la invitación e insistió en que debían llegar mucho antes para no perderse de nada. 

Durante el par de meses que llevaba Miguel cantando en el café se había vuelto un atractivo adicional al lugar. Si bien los clientes habían agradecido siempre la buena disposición de tía Cass, ahora había personas iban específicamente a escuchar la música del mexicano mientras comían. Por esto al momento de entrar, Hiro se sorprendió ante la cantidad de gente que había, a pesar de que esa hora normalmente era tranquila.

–¡Hiro! ¡Sí llegaste! –le dijo Miguel al verlo entrar por la puerta. Se acercó a saludar rápidamente a todos. Cuando pasó con Honey se dieron el ya acostumbrado abrazo y con Fred hizo un complicado saludo que habían desarrollado entre ellos una tarde libre.

–Te dije que llegaría y Honey insistió en llegar antes –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras veía la cantidad de gente–. Veo que hicimos bien en escucharla.

–Sí, hay mucha gente hoy –le dijo Miguel nervioso–, no se que tan buena idea sea que toque, no quiero dejar a la tía Cass sin ayuda.

–Miguel, estoy casi segura que una buena parte de la gente aquí vino a oírte cantar –le dijo Honey con calma–. Seguramente no les molestaría esperar un poco para que les sirva.

–Pero yo...

–Disculpa –lo interrumpió una de las comensales de la mesa cercana–, a nosotras no nos molesta esperar, realmente te queremos escuchar cantar de nuevo.

–Ahí tienes, Miguel –le dijo Hiro con una voz que no admitía mayor discusión– si te hace sentir mejor, yo puedo ayudar unos minutos.

–Está bien...pero promete que me vas a escuchar –le dijo apuntándole con el dedo–. Me lo debes.

–Desarrollo avances tecnológicos que valen millones. Creo que puedo servir café y escucharte al mismo tiempo –le contestó Hiro poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Ya ve a prepararte.

Con eso Miguel se fue por su guitarra y por el banco que usaba para sus presentaciones. Debido a que el café no tenía realmente un escenario habían tenido que dejar un pequeño espacio sin mesas en la pared opuesta a la entrada para que Miguel pudiera cantar. Los universitarios, menos Hiro, se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas disponibles mientras se preparaba.

Por su lado, Miguel estaba algo nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a tocar frente a un público e incluso ante grandes multitudes, pero no ante genios. Bueno, tal vez un genio en particular. 

–Buenas tardes –dijo con nerviosismo al público que lo veía–. Creo que varios ya me han escuchado cantar, así que pensé que hoy podría tomar algunas sugerencias antes de seguir con mi repertorio.

–¡OH, OH, TOCA RECUERDAME! –gritó Honey con emoción.

– Ah, creo que te la debo desde que te conocí –dijo Miguel con diversión–. Está bien, esta canción es muy importante para mí y espero que les guste.

Tomó su guitarra y empezó a cantar. A pesar de haberla cantado cientos de veces, siempre le daba emoción tocarla, después de todo era la canción que lo unía a su familia. 

Mientras Miguel cantaba Hiro se detuvo unos segundos para poder escucharlo con mayor atención. La canción tenía un tono suave, como el de un arrullo lleno de cariño. Le recordó a cuando era pequeño y su mamá le cantaba para que durmiera mientras su papá lo mecía en sus brazos. Cuando acababan de morir, Tadashi y tía Cass retomaron la tarea de cantarle para calmar su llanto en las noches hasta que dejó de tener pesadillas. 

Al terminar la canción el público aplaudió, con Honey y Wasabi se pararon a vitorear con lágrimas y gritos. Hiro parpadeo para disipar la humedad de sus ojos y volvió al trabajo. De este modo Miguel fue tomando peticiones de canciones y ocasionalmente decidía que tocar. Bromeaba con su público y los incitaba a cantar con él durante algunos de los coros. 

En más de una ocasión intentó que Hiro se uniera pero este solo se negó y le dijo que alguien debía de seguir trabajando. Mientras tanto Hiro se encargaba de atender a los clientes aunque debía admitir que lo hacía algo lento porque se quedaba viendo a Miguel tocar, realmente le gustaba detenerse a ver al otro en medio de su interpretación, le añadía algo el observar lo entregado que estaba a su música. 

–Bueno, creo que esta será la última –dijo Miguel y se oyeron las protestas del público– Lo siento, pero Hiro ya lleva demasiado tiempo cubriéndome y debo volver al trabajo.

–Ey, por mí no te detengas –gritó Hiro desde la cocina–. No me molesta seguir atendiendo, pero me quedaré con estas propinas.

–Bueno aunque a él no le moleste, yo necesito esas propinas para comer –respondió Miguel con humor–. Una última petición y acabamos.

–Toca Bésame Mucho –dijo Go Go tras explotar su chicle, para la sorpresa de todos– ¿Qué? Es una buena canción.

–Ella tiene razón, es de mis favoritas –comentó Miguel, aunque estaba igual que sorprendido que los demás, empezó a cantar el tradicional bolero mexicano. 

Bésame,  
bésame mucho  
como si fuera esta noche  
la última vez.  
Bésame,  
bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte,  
perderte después

Hiro acababa de salir de la cocina cuando se detuvo a escuchar a Miguel cantar. A diferencia de las demás canciones de la tarde, esta era mucho más pasional. Miguel la cantaba con gran intensidad reflejada en sus ojos y su interpretación. Hiro no podía moverse, solo alcanzó a pegar la bandeja que cargaba a su pecho para quedarse plantado en un rincón. No quería perderse de un solo segundo de la voz y la guitarra del músico. 

Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
mirarme en tus ojos  
verte junto a mí.  
Piensa que tal vez mañana  
yo ya estaré lejos  
muy lejos de ti.

Escuchaba el latir de su corazón en sus oídos y sabía sin necesidad de verse en un espejo que su cara estaba sonrojada. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y una extraña opresión en el pecho que lo hizo pensar que tal vez si necesitaría que Baymax utilizará sus desfibriladores. Solo alcanzó a agradecer que estaba semioculto en la esquina desde donde veía a Miguel tocar. Estaba seguro que no era la única persona que había caído bajo el hechizo de su música, el ambiente en el café se había vuelto intenso con todos los presentes entregando su completa atención a Miguel. 

Bésame,  
bésame mucho  
que tengo miedo a perderte,  
perderte después.  
Que tengo miedo a perderte,  
a perderte después. 

La explosión de aplausos lo regresó en sí y por fin pudo moverse del lugar donde había quedado congelado. Hizo una retirada estratégica a la cocina, donde dejó la bandeja que había estado cargando y tomó un segundo para respirar. Su corazón latía como caballo desbocado en su pecho. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder salir, no quería que fuera tan obvio el efecto que había tenido Miguel en él.Cuando por fin logró volver a la normalidad decidió salir, sentarse con sus amigos y felicitar sinceramente al músico. Lo que no esperaba era casi chocar con Miguel al abrir la puerta y encontrar su cara a tan solo unos centímetros. 

–¡Hiro! ¿Te gustó? –preguntó con mucha emoción.

–S-sí, mucho. Eres muy bueno –le dijo mientras volvía el color a sus mejillas–. Me gustaría escucharte cantar otra vez.

–Cuando quieras –le dijo con una bella sonrisa–. Tú solo pídelo.

Miguel entró a la cocina para guardar su guitarra y seguir con su turno, sin saber el caos que había dejado en la mente y el corazón del japonés. 

Hiro ya no podía ignorar que lo que sentía por Miguel no era puramente atracción. Probablemente nunca fue algo tan sencillo como eso. Lo que él sentía por el mexicano iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Lo asustaba mucho la idea de que alguien pudiera tener este efecto en él pero al mismo tiempo sentía una gran emoción florecer en su pecho. Quería pasar las tardes con él, tomar su mano, escucharlo cantar y saber todo sobre él. Hiro tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho Miguel y que le gustaba desde hace ya un tiempo. Incluso se atrevería a decir que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.


	5. Ser un héroe te hace irresistible y por eso liga Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando dos personas tienen una no cita que los hace pensar que el otro es demasiado genial y ven un bonito atardecer marca shojo manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si en algun punto piensan que esta cita no cita se parece a las de Sakura Card Captors es porque me inspire 100% en eso para crear el ambiente. Porque a pesar de haber estado en relaciones soy igual de mala que Hiro con esto del romance.

Era un bonito día en San Fransokyo, con el sol brillando en el cielo y el soplo de una leve brisa. Era el día perfecto para salir a un caminar y pasarla bien al aire libre. Esto encajaba perfectamente para los planes que tenían Hiro y Miguel para esa tarde.

 

Un par de días antes la prima de Miguel le había mandado fotos de la feria del pueblo y provocando que este rezongara sin parar por no estar ahí para divertirse. Ir a la feria era una tradición que tenía desde que era niño y realmente lo hacía añorar su hogar. Al verlo tan desanimado, Hiro le propuso ir al parque de diversiones de la ciudad. No era igual a la feria del pueblo pero tenía juegos mecánicos y mucha comida. La felicidad reflejada en la cara de Miguel fue suficiente para que quedaran de ir ese fin de semana, dejando a Fred ayudando en el café por ese día. 

 

No era realmente una cita, aunque cierta parte de él quería que lo fuera. No pensaba que fuera un plan muy romántico, pero todas sus ideas sobre el romance venían de películas y estaba seguro que el romance no recae en camas cubiertas de flores y números musicales. Pudieron haber invitado al resto de sus amigos pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacer la sugerencia. Hiro había estado encantado por esto,  compartir tiempo con Miguel sin ninguna distracción se había convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas.

 

Era por eso que Hiro se encontraba en la entrada del parque esperando a que Miguel llegará. Si bien el chico era muy puntual para llegar al trabajo, no se podía decir lo mismo para otras ocasiones. Las veces que habian salido el grupo con sus amigos había llegado tarde. Al principio esto había preocupado a Hiro por temor a que le hubiera pasado algo pero el mismo Miguel había admitido que era propenso a atrasarse y perderse con facilidad a pesar de todos sus intentos por evitarlo.

 

Después de unos diez minutos de esperar pacientemente vio a Miguel corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él. 

 

–¡Hiro! Perdón, te juro que venía con tiempo pero me perdí, me tuve que bajar del camión porque tomé el equivocado y luego tuve que venir corriendo –se disculpó Miguel mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta sin mangas que lucía muy bien, cosa que notó el japonés con la mayor discreción posible. 

 

–No te preocupes, no llevo tanto tiempo esperándote –le respondió Hiro con diversión, había llegado algo tarde sabiendo que era casi imposible que el mexicano llegará a tiempo–. Ven, ya compre las entradas.

 

–¡Pero habíamos quedado en que yo pagaría aunque sea la mía!

 

–No quedamos en eso, tú dijiste que lo harías y yo te dije mil veces que no –le dijo negando con irritación, llevaban dos días con la misma discusión– Ya los compré, ya déjalo así.

 

–Bueno, pero entonces yo pago la comida –insistió Miguel.

 

–Está bien, pero primero vamos a los juegos.

 

–Ey espera, antes que nada, tu tía me dijo que te recordará que te pongas bloqueador solar –le dijo mientras le pasaba una botellita de sus bolsillos–. Dice que no olvides que te quemas horrible.

 

–Agh, sabía que olvidaba algo –se quejó el japonés mientras se colocaba en bloqueador en su cara y en sus antebrazos expuestos por su playera–. No quiero parecer langosta durante dos semanas.

 

–Que delicado me saliste. ¿Realmente te pones tan mal?

 

–Como no tienes idea- hizo una mueca recordando una vez que había ido a la playa y pasó dos semanas sin poder dormir de espaldas por el ardor- Mejor entramos de una vez para aprovechar la tarde.

 

Entraron al parque y Miguel no pudo evitar emocionarse. Eran juegos mucho más grandes a los que había todos los años en Santa Cecilia y el espacio igual era gigante en comparación. Vio la montaña rusa más grande de todo el lugar y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, con Hiro siguiéndolo de cerca.

 

–¡Quiero subirme a este! –le dijo apuntando hacia arriba. Nunca había visto algo tan enorme en su vida y moría de ganas de presumirles a sus primos cuando hablará con ellos en la noche. Los juegos de la feria del pueblo se quedaban muy pequeños en comparación a los de este lugar y podía apostar a que eran mucho más seguros. Lo único malo es que estaba seguro que aquí no vendían elotes ni esquites.

 

–Está bien, hace mucho que no me subo –lo que no dijo es que la razón por la que no lo había hecho era que la última vez había tenido 7 años y terminó llorando por el miedo. Tadashi había tenido que sacarlo en brazos y tuvo pesadillas en las que caía al vacío durante un mes. Pensó que habían pasado más de diez años desde ese incidente y seguramente ya lo había superado, después de todo volaba de vez en cuando con Baymax. 

 

Encontraron la fila para la montaña rusa y se formaron. La fila era algo larga pero la compañía hizo que el tiempo se les pasará muy rápido, con Miguel emocionado a más no poder al punto que daba pequeños saltos. Para cuando se subieron Hiro empezaba a arrepentirse profundamente de haber accedido. Las manos le sudaban y tenía el estómago hecho nudos por el miedo. 

 

–¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálido –le dijo Miguel mientras les ponían los cinturones de seguridad. La cara ya de por sí blanca de Hiro se había tornado un tono más bien gris y juraba que estaba respirando mucho más rápido de lo normal. 

 

–Creo que había olvidado que las montañas rusas me aterran –contestó aferrándose al tubo que tenía enfrente.

 

Miguel intentó que detuvieran el carro pero era demasiado tarde, ya iba avanzando por los rieles lentamente. Hiro cerró los ojos intentando evitar entrar en pánico totalmente, esta había sido una pésima idea, esto le pasaba por querer enfrentar uno de sus grandes miedo de golpe y sin preparación. Solo los abrió cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya.

 

–Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –le aseguró el otro chico con una sonrisa–. Yo estoy contigo.

 

Hiro solo alcanzó a apretar su mano antes de que llegaran a la primera curva. A través de las múltiples subidas y caídas sentía que su estómago se removía y el pecho se le apretaba. Lo que lo mantuvo con algo de calma fueron la voz de Miguel tranquilizando y su mano. Para cuando llegaron al final del recorrido solo alcanzó a dar un respiro de alivio antes de que Miguel le tomara la mano y lo sacara de ahí corriendo. El joven mexicano encontró una banca donde se sentaron mientras Hiro recuperaba la compostura.

 

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que te daba miedo? No hubiera insistido de haber sabido.

 

–Era muy pequeño la última vez que me subí a un juego asi, no pensé que aun me fuera a afectar de esta manera –le contestó ya más tranquilo–. Realmente no debería de asustarme tanto, sé que son muy seguras. Solo odio el sentimiento de caída libre.

 

–Bueno ahora lo sé –le dijo el mexicano–, solo no vuelvas a esconderme algo así.

 

–No te lo escondí –le contestó rodando los ojos, Miguel podía ser muy dramático–, solo quería que te la pasaras bien.

 

–Me la pasaré mejor si no tengo que evitar que te de un ataque de pánico en el próximo juego –dijo Miguel. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano del japonés y la dejó ir muy a su pesar–. Oye, por cierto. Estás todo despeinado.

 

–¡¿Qué?! –Hiro voltear a verse en una de las ventanas del edificio que tenían detrás de ellos. Era verdad, su cabello estaba todo alborotado y fuera de lugar–. Agh, a veces odio tener el cabello largo.

 

Miguel solo rió divertido, el cabello del japonés normalmente le caía de manera muy bonita hasta los hombros y era chistoso verlo tan desarreglado.

 

–Dame un segundo, me estorba mucho tenerlo así –dijo mientras sacaba una liga de su bolsillo. Prosiguió a pasar sus dedos por la cabeza para domar un poco el desastre que tenía y lo empezó a recoger. Con los años había aprendido lidiar con su larga cabellera, sobre todo había recibido ayuda de Honey y Wasabi que le habían enseñado cómo amarrarlo. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de por qué habían insistido en que aprendiera ese peinado en particular.

 

–Ya está –dijo al terminar de amarrarlo en chongo alto.

 

Miguel se le había quedado mirando sin moverse y Hiro se sonrojó por la atención que le estaba poniendo. 

 

–No estoy seguro de que se me vea bien –le comentó con nerviosismo, tal vez el mexicano pensó que le quedaba mal-–.Tal vez debería cortarlo.

 

–¡NO! –dijo Miguel, exaltando al otro por el volumen con que lo hizo– Digo, se te ve bien. Te ves muy bien así.

 

Hiro se sonrojó ante sus palabras. A pesar de que había aceptado sus sentimientos por su amigo, no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con sus cumplidos. No quería mal interpretarlos pero lo hacían sentir muy bien. Nunca había sido alguien que le preocupara mucho su aspecto físico pero los comentarios amables del otro chico le daban esperanzas de que le correspondiera y lo ponían inmensamente feliz.

 

Mientras tanto Miguel tenía una pequeña crisis interna. El estaba muy consciente de que el japonés era muy atractivo, lo había notado desde el primer día en que lo vio. También sabía que le gustaba bastante y ¿cómo no le iba a gustar? No solo era guapo, era inteligente, dedicado y muy divertido. Tenía un sentido del humor algo ácido que le encantaba y podía pasar horas escuchándolo hablar sobre sus inventos. Estaba casi seguro que era la persona que más le había gustado en la vida.

 

Sin embargo, no había querido actuar sobre sus sentimientos. Hiro no era alguien que dejara que la gente entrará fácilmente a su vida, le quedaba claro a pesar de la naturalidad con la que habían entablado su amistad.  Por los comentarios que había escuchado de sus amigos y tía Cass podía deducir que detrás de su sarcasmo e inteligencia en realidad era como un conejo asustadizo y sabía que si tomaba una acción muy brusca o rápida podía perderlo. No era tan fácil como coquetearle a un espectador o a alguien que solo le llamaba la atención, Hiro realmente le importaba demasiado para tomar una decisión apresurada.

 

Prefería ver cómo se desarrollaba todo de manera natural y seguir las señales del otro chico. Si terminaban juntos o seguían como amigos estaba bien para él. Lo importante para él era seguir teniendo a Hiro cerca. Pero esto no impedía que al verlo con ese peinado lo quisiera tomar entre sus brazos y plantarle un beso.

 

–Miguel ¿me estás escuchando?

 

–Ah perdón, Hiro. Me distraje ¿que pasó?

 

–Te digo que si quieres ir a los carritos chocones –le repitió–, me habías dicho que te gustaban mucho los de tu pueblo.

 

–¡Sí! Me encantan, vamos.

 

Caminaron hacia el próximo juego y se subieron muy emocionados. Esta vez Hiro estaba legítimamente feliz de haber venido.

 

–Te advierto que soy muy competitivo –le dijo al moreno.

 

–Ja, eso quiero verlo.

 

Empezaron por chocar contra otros jugadores, pero terminaron persiguiéndose el uno al otro para pegarse con los carritos. Ambos reían como niños pequeños y se burlaban cuando lograban impactar con el otro. Sonó el silbato que les indicaba que había acabado su tiempo. Miguel solo sonrió de manera traviesa y aceleró su carro para darle un último golpe ligero al de Hiro, quien estaba parándose y se cayó por el impulso.

 

-¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO, MIGUEL RIVERA!

 

El antes mencionado solo alcanzó a salir corriendo mientras Hiro lo perseguía. Probablemente hubieran seguido así si no hubiera sido por el grito que escucharon.  

 

Al detenerse se dieron cuenta que uno de los juegos para niños más pequeños estaba teniendo fallas técnicas y varios de los niños habían quedado atorados en la parte más alta de la máquina que era una curva pronunciada. Algunos de los vagones incluso se habían descarriado y los niños colgaban por el borde del carril de tal forma que solo los detenía la barra de seguridad. No era la gran altura de la montaña rusa a la que se habían subido, pero sí la suficiente para que se lastimaran si se caían. Hiro se acercó corriendo al lugar y preguntó qué había pasado.

 

–Hubo una variación de corriente y el juego se salió de sus rieles. Los juegos más nuevos tienen medidas de seguridad contra esto pero este juego es algo viejo –le explicó alterado el encargado–. El problema es que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tomar arreglarlo y otra variación puede ocurrir pronto.

 

–Rayos –dijo Hiro mientras abría la caja que controlaba el juego pese a las protestas del señor. Al abrirla vio que en efecto era un mecanismo bastante viejo, muy diferente a la tecnología con la que él trabajaba. En ese momento maldijo haberse saltado sus materias sobre tecnológicas analógicas. Lo bueno era que esta máquina no era tan diferente en diseño básico de tecnologías más modernas, por lo que pudo encontrar el cable que desconectaba todo el mecanismo. 

 

–Está bien, así al menos no corremos el riesgo de que me electrocute –dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su reloj que acaba una versión modificada de su traje de héroe. Esta solo consistia en los zapatos, la parte superior de la armadura y el casco–. Voy a subir por los niños. Ustedes solo estén listos para recibirlos.

 

–Pero Hiro, es peligroso –le reclamó Miguel preocupado– ¿No deberíamos esperar a que llegue alguien más a ayudar?

 

–Si esperamos los niños pueden salir heridos.

 

–¡Pero tú también puedes salir herido! –Miguel solo alcanzaba a tomarlo del brazo para que no se fuera–. Te puedes caer, no vas a salir ileso de esa altura.

 

–No te preocupes, las botas son especiales. Se vuelven magnéticas cuando las activo y el exoesqueleto de la armadura me da más fuerza –dijo Hiro antes de echarse a correr sobre la estructura.

 

Cuando alcanzó los vagones más cercanos se dio cuenta que no podía tomar a más de un niño en sus brazos sin ayuda. No tenía tiempo de marcarle a ninguno de sus amigos y no había forma de que alguien más subiera a esa altura sin arriesgarse.

 

–No se preocupen –les dijo a los niños–, los voy a sacar de aquí, pero necesito que me ayuden. No puedo soltarlos del carrito uno por uno, el otro podría caer. Necesito que uno se agarré con todas sus fuerzas de mi cuello y el otro que haga lo mismo de mi brazo.

 

A pesar de las lágrimas de los niños, asintieron para dar a entender que comprendían. Para su sorpresa, Hiro parecía darles confianza de que estarían a salvo con él y se aferraron a él con toda la fuerza que tenían en sus bracitos. Fue así que fue bajando en parejas a cada uno de ellos que fueron recibidos por sus padres y los paramédicos que habían llegado a la escena. Solo le faltaban unos niños que estaban en una posición más precaria que no dejaban de llorar.

 

–Tranquilos, ya casi salen de esta –dijo Hiro intentando tranquilizarlos–. Por favor, solo necesito que se tranquilicen.

 

–¡Tengo miedo! –gritó uno de los pequeños – ¡Me voy a caer!

 

–No les pasará nada. Se los prometo –les dijo mientras uno de ellos se aferraba a cuello y le daba la mano al otro–. Voy a sacarlos. Uno, dos y TRES.

 

Al levantar la barra de seguridad ambos niños gritaron pero lograron sostenerse de Hiro. Al enderezarse pudo pasar a uno de ellos hacia su espalda y al otro a su costado. Para cuando llegaron abajo ya no estaban llorando y solo decían lo genial que era ser rescatados por un súper héroe. Por fin los entregó con sus padres y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, el esfuerzo físico había sido demasiado.

 

–¡Hiro! ¿Estás bien? –le gritó Miguel acercándose a él.

 

–Sí, no te preocupes. Solo que normalmente el que lidia con las cosas pesadas suele ser Wasabi. Incluso con la armadura fue mucho para mí.  

 

–Deberían revisarte para ver que estés bien –le insistió mientras le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie–. Ven, vamos a la ambulancia.

 

–No es necesario –se resistió el japonés–. Mejor vamos por algo de comer. No quiero quedarme atorado aquí a contestar preguntas. Aunque imagino que tú tienes algunas.

 

Miguel dejó de intentar jalarlo para verlo. Sabía que aunque Hiro era perfectamente capaz de lidiar con una multitud, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. No se veía herido, más bien incómodo ante la idea de ser acorralado por las personas que había cerca. Y la verdad es que sí tenía algunas dudas sobre qué demonios acababa de pasar. Solo asintió y permitió que Hiro tomará su mano para guiarlo hacia la sección de comida, aprovechando que estaba bastante apartada para quitarse el traje. Al llegar pidieron de comer y se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas. El genio de la robótica ni siquiera intentó impedir que Miguel pagará la cuenta de la comida. 

 

–Hiro ¿qué fué eso? ¿Por qué tu reloj tiene una armadura guardada?

 

–Ya te conté lo que pasó cuando murió mi hermano. El traje lo inventé cuando buscaba al responsable de su muerte, aunque esta es una versión modificada. 

 

–¿PERO POR QUÉ LO CARGAS A TODOS LADOS? –seguía sin entender.

 

–Después de lo que pasó, Fred nos convenció de seguir siendo héroes –le explicó Hiro con paciencia mientras comía, sabía que era algo raro y difícil de procesar–. No es como en la televisión que sale un supervillano cada semana, usualmente solo patrullamos y estamos listos para cualquier emergencia.

 

–Entonces eres un super héroe –le dijo con incredulidad en su voz– ¡Por eso a veces llegas demañanado!

 

–Algo así –le dijo sonrojado, Miguel lo había visto con mucha intensidad al decirlo–. Realmente se reduce a incidentes como este. Alguien pudo salir herido pero lo evitamos. No es realmente tan extraordinario.

 

–Fue increíble –le sonrió–. Tú eres increíble.

 

Hiro se limitó a seguir comiendo, sabía que si contestaba podía decir que el que era realmente increíble era Miguel. Siguieron así unos momentos, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas entre bocados. 

 

Miguel solo podía pensar en lo impresionante que se había visto Hiro mientras rescataba a esos niños. Sabía que Hiro era una gran persona pero hasta ese momento no había entendido hasta qué punto. Detrás de su mente a veces algo calculadora y de su sarcasmo, realmente había un corazón de oro dispuesto a hacer de todo para proteger a los demás. Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era de conocerlo y tenerlo cerca.

 

–Creo que ya es algo tarde para hacer muchas cosas –le mencionó Hiro, le había tomado mucho tiempo lidiar con la emergencia, más el tiempo que ocuparon para las filas y la comida–. Pero podemos subirnos a una última atracción. 

 

–Solo que no sea una montaña rusa ¿verdad? –le contestó Miguel en tono molestón–. Quería subirme a la rueda de la fortuna, siempre me han gustado

 

–A mí también me gustan mucho, vamos. 

 

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la rueda de la fortuna. No querían que el día se acabará pero había prometido volver relativamente temprano al café. La fila no era tan larga como las que había en otras atracciones y lograron subirse a uno de los compartimentos ellos solos, sentados uno frente al otro. La rueda empezó a avanzar mientras el sol descendía hacia el atardecer. 

 

Hiro pegó sus manos a la ventana para ver las vistas del parque y la ciudad a la lejanía. A pesar de que volaba de vez en cuando con Baymax, nunca se le había quitado su fascinación con ver desde las alturas. Los rayos anaranjados del sol lo volvían una vista muy hermosa y la compañía del mexicano le daba una tranquilidad que rara vez había sentido. Estaba legítimamente feliz de estar en ese lugar en ese preciso momento con ese chico que se le había colado dentro del corazón. 

 

Por su parte Miguel no podía dejar de ver a Hiro. Tenía una expresión de felicidad y vulnerabilidad en su cara que nunca había visto. Sabía que era mucho más abierto con él que con muchas personas pero aún así podría ser algo serio. Verlo reírse por diversión o por burla era muy diferente a verlo tan lleno de dicha que sus defensas parecían desaparecer. Observarlo tan abiertamente feliz era un espectáculo mucho más interesante que las panorámicas de la ciudad. La luz iluminaba su rostro y su cabello, haciéndolo ver aun mas hermoso de lo que ya sabía que era. 

 

“Carajo” alcanzó a pensar Miguel “Creo que estoy enamorado de él”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar desde ahorita que mi headcanon para Miguel en este fic es que es bi, ha salido tanto con chicas como chicos porque a el realmente le gusta la gente. Sin embargo Hiro es la primera persona a la que ha tenido problema para acercarse porque le parece demasiado importante para intentar conquistarlo de formas tradicionales. El realmente no habia estado en la negación pero aqui ya se dio cuenta que paso de "oye yo te daria duro contra el muro si quisieras" a "quiero tomar tu mano, cuidarte cuando estas enfermo y ser esa pareja asquerosamente feliz".


	6. De chingadazos y confesiones sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando alguien trata mal a Miguel se atiene a la ira de Hiro Hamada. Tal vez defenderlo no es tan romántico como en las películas pero nadie le puede decir que no fue efectivo

Mamihlapinatapai es una palabra palabra del idioma de los nativos yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, que antes nadie conocía pero que ahora se volvió popular gracias a publicaciones de Facebook sobre palabras intraducibles, que describe: Una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambas desean pero que ninguna se anima a iniciar.

Esta bonita palabra que ahora encontramos por todo internet, describe perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban Hiro y Miguel en esos momentos. Después de su no-cita en el parque de diversiones estaban atrapados en un constante estira y afloje. Habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos; salían a comer, a explorar las calles y Hiro incluso había invitado a Miguel a patrullar con él un par de noches. De esta manera sus vidas se iban entrelazando cada vez más, no podían negar que esta cercanía era algo les provocaba una inmensa felicidad.

De haber sido personas con un poco más de inteligencia emocional se habrían dado cuenta que estaban locos el uno por el otro y hubieran iniciado una relación con relativa facilidad. Lamentablemente para ellos, no eran este tipo de personas. Por esto habían dejado pasar momentos perfectos para confesarse sus sentimientos.

Por ejemplo: el día en que se habían quedado viendo las estrellas en un parque y Hiro empezó a explicar la historia de la astronomía. Miguel había estado tan fascinado por la plática del japonés y lo bonito que se veía bajo el cielo estrellado que había estado a punto de mandar todo al carajo y besarlo en esos momentos. Lo malo fue que en su momento impulsivo calculó mal y acabaron ambos con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que arruino el momento. Terminaron yendo con Baymax para que les atendiera la herida y la tía Cass se había reído de ellos por lo chistosos que se veían con los paquetes de verduras congeladas en sus caras.

Otro momento adecuado pudo ser durante una de las tocadas de Miguel, la cual dedicó puramente a canciones romanticas, inspirado completamente en el japonés. Para dar un ambiente acorde a las canciones habían bajado las luces del café y puesto velas en las mesas. La luz romántica había hecho que no pudieran quitarse los ojos de encima durante toda la presentación y hasta alguien ciego pudo haber visto lo que sentían uno por el otro. Hiro tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar ir hacia el cantante y plantarle un beso frente a todos. Tal vez ese hubiera sido su gran momento de no haber sido por el hecho de que ambos habían terminado demasiado nerviosos para decir algo coherente, por lo que terminaron hablando de películas de acción para evadir el tema. 

Estaba claro, ninguno de los dos era demasiado hábil en esto. 

El problema realmente era que les daba miedo. Miedo de no ser correspondidos, de perderse y de ya no tenerse de ninguna forma. Estaban en un precario balance que temían romper, las apuestas eran demasiado altas. Cada vez que alguno daba un paso al frente, uno de ellos se echaba para atrás. 

Cada uno tenía sus propios conflictos internos. Hiro tenía poca experiencia en relaciones y no sabía cómo acercarse al mexicano para ver si el otro sentía lo mismo por él. Creía ver interés por parte de su amigo en cómo le brillaban los ojos a veces, en las sonrisas que le dirigía y en la forma que le tomaba la mano cuando salían como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. A pesar de esto le daba miedo mal interpretar todas estas señales, confesar lo que sentía y ser rechazado.

Por otro lado Miguel no estaba seguro de cómo expresarle a Hiro su interés de una manera que no lo fuera a ahuyentar. Era fácil coquetearle a alguien en una presentación y ligar a alguien que acababa de conocer. Pero Hiro era mucho más que una simple atracción, ante todo se había convertido en una de sus personas favoritas. No podía emplear con él lo que funcionaba con otros, pero no sabía otra forma de hacerlo. Pudo haber hablado con él directamente, pero estaba seguro que un acercamiento de este tipo podría resultar en que Hiro saliera corriendo. 

Para este momento la tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Incluso tía Cass y sus amigos habían empezado a observarlos con atención, conscientes de que la situación estaba por explotar en cualquier momento. Solo esperaban que resolvieran pronto su situación, antes de que todos se ahogarán en las hormonas y sentimientos de los dos chicos. 

Este día era uno cualquiera en el Lucky Cat Café. Miguel y tía Cass trabajaban mientras Hiro diseñaba un nuevo invento en una de las mesas. Hubiera sido un día como muchos otros de no ser por un cliente en particular. Este cliente era del tipo de persona a la que le parece apropiado hacer comentarios coquetos e insinuaciones a quienes lo atienden, ignorando por completo que esta gente está obligada a ser amable porque de ello dependen sus propinas. (Los incito a no ser este tipo de persona, son la escoria del mundo civilizado y merecen morir)

Para Miguel no era tan inusual que un cliente coqueteará con él, aunque normalmente eran más discretos y aceptaban sus amables pero claros rechazos. En esta ocasión el sujeto no parecía entender que el mexicano tenía cero interés en él y para colmo con cada rechazo se había vuelto cada vez más agresivo y burdo. Lo peor era que al no haber tantos clientes no tenía un pretexto para alejarse y tomar un respiro de lidiar con este idiota. 

–Oye pero en verdad creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor –le dijo el idiota acariciando su brazo–. Ya sabes, de manera bíblica. 

Miguel no lo golpeo solamente porque tenía una inmensa paciencia y porque no quería causar problemas. Pero este sujeto no solo era grosero, era pendejo y poco original. Por su parte Hiro había dejado de lado su trabajo para concentrarse en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Le daba rabia ver como trataban así a Miguel, sabiendo que él no podía defenderse fácilmente. Ya había roto varios lápices y hojas por la frustración de no poder ayudarlo, porque estaba seguro que si se acercaba le iba a dar una paliza. A tía Cass no le enojaría no volver a ver a ese cliente en su local pero el mexicano tenía demasiada integridad laboral para meterle el golpe que se merecía. 

–Vamos, no te hagas el difícil –insistió sin soltarlo–. Sé que apenas puedes soportar cuánto te gusto. 

–Ya por favor, debo seguir trabajando –dijo Miguel con la poca paciencia que le quedaba para liberar su brazo del agarre.

Algunos clientes parecieron apiadarse de su pobre mesero e intentaron retenerlo lo más posible en su mesa haciendo preguntas, haciéndole la plática de manera amigable y viendo con reproche al sujeto desagradable. Parecía que por fin había entendido ya que estuvo tranquilo durante varios minutos. Hiro alcanzó a relajarse de nuevo, aliviado de no haber tenido que intervenir ni tener que seguir viendo ese tipo de comportamiento deplorable. Miguel incluso pudo volver a ser legítimamente amable con el resto de los clientes. 

Todo se fue al diablo cuando se acercó a darle la cuenta al cliente idiota y este aprovechó para poner su mano sobre el trasero de Miguel. El mexicano solo se congeló mientras una fría ira recorría su cuerpo y apretaba con fuerza sus manos. 

–Deberías darme tu telefono para que podamos “divertirnos”–alcanzó a decir antes de encontrarse tirado en el piso con la nariz ensangrentada. Miguel se volteó a verlo confundido, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. 

Hiro había salido disparado de su asiento para darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese imbécil. Tal vez de haber sido otra persona a la que estaba molestado, solo le hubiera gritado y sacado por la fuerza. Pero el hecho de que le hubiera hecho eso a Miguel de entre toda la gente lo hacía rabiar como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo de esa manera, sobre todo alguien tan grosero y horrible. Le propinó otro par de golpes en su cara, solo se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de su tía gritando que parara. 

Se levantó del piso con los puños ensangrentados y le dio la espalda mientras tía Cass le gritaba al cliente por su comportamiento. Si bien aguantar algunos piropos estúpidos era parte del trabajo, ella no iba a permitir que trataran así a Miguel. El japonés sonrió divertido mientras ese hombre recibía su merecido y le quedaba prohibida terminantemente la entrada al café. Volteó a ver a Miguel esperando una mirada de agradecimiento o camaradería pero solo encontró molestia en el rostro de su amigo.

–Miguel –le llamó tía Cass–, si quieres descansa. Esperaba que nunca te pasará algo así. Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar vienes por mí inmediatamente y yo lidio con ellos.

El mexicano solo asintió.

–Y tú, Hiro. No puedes solucionar las cosas con golpes, pensé que ya habías aprendido eso –le reclamó–. Esas no son maneras de arreglar las cosas.

Hiro realmente no veía nada de malo con lo que había hecho pero hizo lo mejor para verse arrepentido y apaciguarla. Tía Cass se dio por satisfecha y fue a hablar con los demás comensales para asegurarles que esto no era algo que pasará diario.

–Hiro –le dijo Miguel con tensión en su voz– ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

–Vamos a mi cuarto –le contestó con cuidado, la postura del otro revelaba que estaba realmente molesto.

Aprovecho para pasar a lavarse las manos para quitarse la sangre en un tenso silencio que el mismo mexicano parecía imponer. Al llegar a su cuarto su amigo explotó con todo el enojo que tenía dentro. 

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No puedes golpear a los clientes!

–¡Él te estaba molestando! ¡Solo hice lo que debí haber hecho desde que empezó con sus frases horribles!

–¡Yo sé que me estaba molestando, fue a mí al que toquetearon! –le gritó Miguel– ¡No necesito que me salves! ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!

–¡No tenías nada bajo control! Siguió insistiendo cuando lo rechazaste y te quedaste congelado –le reclamó con fuerza Hiro, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del otro para intentar calmarlo. Estaba molesto porque debieron ponerle un alto desde que empezó a pasarse de listo y no haber esperado hasta que puso sus manos sobre Miguel.

–¡Por la impresión! Y no, no puedo ser grosero con los clientes, recuerda que dependo de sus propinas –le dijo moviéndose para quitar la mano de su amigo que no lo dejaba concentrarse en su enojo–. Estaba a punto de lidiar con él cuando tú lo golpeaste. 

–¡Para defenderte! ¡Solo quería ayudarte! –le dijo en su cara, estaban tan cerca que podía ver cada rastro de enojo y angustia en su rostro. 

–Y lo agradezco, pero ¡no era necesario!

–¡Sí lo era!

–¡NO NECESITO QUE ME SALVES! ¡NO SOY DÉBIL, YO PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLO!

–¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? –le gritó Hiro tomando el rostro de Miguel entre sus manos– ¡ERES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE PASE ALGO! ¡NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!

Se quedaron congelados unos segundos por la confesión de Hiro. Este era su su punto de quiebre.

Miguel solo alcanzó a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Hiro sobre los suyos. A pesar de que se habían estado gritando segundos antes, el beso era suave y lleno de cariño. El mexicano cerró los ojos y le respondió al beso con la misma ternura, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él en ese acto. 

Al no sentir el rechazo que esperaba, Hiro intentó profundizar un poco más el beso abriendo su boca tímidamente. El músico le correspondió con todo lo que tenía, aferrándose a la ropa del otro al intentar acercarse aún más a él mientras descargaba toda la pasión que sentía por el japonés en sus besos. Siguieron explorándose, sacando ahí una buena parte de la tensión que llevaban meses cargando. Se pudieron haber quedado ahí toda una vida probando los labios del otro, pero sabían que debían separarse y hablar como la gente decente que se supone que eran. 

Miguel fue el que los separó, pero dejó su frente contra la del otro chico. Ambos tenían sus caras sonrojadas y sus alientos se entremezclaban por la cercanía. Hiro lo vio con algo de aprensión pero la sonrisa que le dirigió calmó sus nervios.

–Entonces...¿Soy alguien muy importante para ti? –le preguntó tímidamente Miguel.

–Obviamente, tonto –le respondió Hiro con mucho cariño– Llevo meses sufriendo porque me gustas demasiado. 

–Tú también me gustas mucho –dijo Miguel con la cara sonrojada–. Yo llevo tiempo con varias crisis existenciales porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Aunque no creas que con esto harás que se me olvide que estaba molesto hace unos minutos.

–Sé que podrías haber lidiado con ese sujeto tú solo –reconoció Hiro a regañadientes– Solo que me molesto demasiado que te tratara así y no me dio tiempo ni de pensar. De la nada ya lo tenía en el piso.

–¿Estabas celoso?

–Tal vez sí –le dijo con sinceridad–. Más que nada me molestó que te faltará el respeto. 

–Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo –le dio otro beso al japonés– No soy débil y puedo lidiar con las cosas yo solo.

–Yo sé que no lo eres –le aseguró con una sonrisa– Eso no significa que no quiera protegerte. 

–Ahora lo que yo quiero no es que me protejas. Prefiero un beso.

Siguieron así durante más tiempo, felices de sentir el calor del otro y de poder mostrarse el cariño que ambos sentían. Miguel tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiro, mientras que el héroe lo tomaba por la cintura. 

–No puedo creer que nos hayamos juntado por una pelea –le dijo el mexicano– Pensé que si lo hacíamos sería más romántico. 

–En mi defensa, no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas –le recordó Hiro–. Pensé que si yo te gustaba, habrías dado el primer paso. 

–Lo llevo pensando durante meses. Me daba miedo perderte –le confesó en un susurro–. No quería que terminaras alejandote de mi si era demasiado directo con mis intenciones. Prefería mil veces tenerte como un amigo a no tenerte para nada. 

–A mí también me daba miedo. La verdad no tenía planeado hacer esto –hizo gesto con la mano entre ellos haciendo referencia al beso que se acaban de dar–. Me deje llevar por el momento.

–Si lo piensas, hubo muchos momentos mejores y más románticos. Pero esto es mucho más “nosotros”.

–Ey puedo ser romántico –le dijo Hiro con un reclamo juguetón–. Seré el novio más romántico del mundo.

–¿Novio?

–Si tú quieres –le dijo bajando la mirada– La verdad es que nunca he sido novio de nadie, pero me gustaría ser el tuyo.

–A mí me encantaría ser el tuyo –-le dijo Miguel–. Y como tu novio, creo que me merezco otro beso. 

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Este capitulo me costó un huevo y medio escribirlo porque los besos son difíciles de escribir. Aunque ya se juntaron, no crean que esto se ha acabado. Vienen cosas bonitas, lo prometo. Ojalá les haya gustado.


	7. En esta zona nos evitamos el drama innecesario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una tarde de lluvia de besos y pláticas. Es importante hablar con quien estas saliendo para que no se saquen de onda cuando los empujas porque tocaron tu trasero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguel es esa persona en la pareja que te pide que te quedes otro ratito y te hace perder media hora porque besa bien. Hiro es esa persona que salta a tus brazos sin avisarte y te tira al piso sin querer. Los dos son esa persona que no sabe como tuvo tanta suerte para tener un novio asi pero ninguno lo va a cuestionar.

Si la amistad entre Hiro y Miguel había derrumbado muchas de las barreras que tenía el japonés, las últimas parecían caer con su relación sentimental. Una de las mayores sorpresas que había tenido Miguel fue lo cariñoso y empalagoso que podía llegar a ser su novio. Normalmente no era una persona muy efusiva, excepto a veces con su tía, y prefería mostrar su cariño con comentarios sarcásticos y regalos inventados por él mismo. Había imaginado que su relación con Hiro se daría de esa manera, con un cariño real y profundo pero no siempre expresado de manera explícita. 

Hiro había resultado una gran sorpresa en este sentido. Lo recibía con abrazos y besos llenos de felicidad siempre que lo veía, en más de una ocasión incluso se le llegó a lanzar a los brazos si llevaban más de un par de días sin verse. Cuando salían lo tomaba de la mano o el brazo y adoraba acurrucarse con él en su departamento por horas. 

Miguel no podía estar más feliz con la forma tan abierta en que Hiro le demostraba su cariño. Había salido con algunas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan querido ni había querido tanto a alguien. Era algo realmente bonito tener alguien con quien pudiera ser el mismo todo el tiempo, con quien podía bromear, discutir e incluso no hacer nada sin ninguna presión.

Por su parte Hiro sentía que acababa de descubrir un nuevo mundo con su relación. Querer a alguien de esa manera lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Y no es que el no amara profundamente a sus amigos y a su tía, realmente lo hacía con todo su corazón. Pero Miguel era diferente, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y feliz con alguien. También había abierto por primera vez las puertas de una atracción física que por momentos llegaba a agobiarlo de la mejor forma posible.

Era así como se encontraban esa tarde lluviosa en el departamento de Miguel abrazados en el sillón. En teoría iban a salir al cine a ver una película pero al ver que empezaba a llover prefirieron quedarse a ver una película en casa. Tenían todas las buenas intenciones de seguir ese plan, incluso hicieron palomitas y sacaron dulces para concentrarse en la película. El plan era Netflix and Chill, no eran unos adolescentes hormonales que no podían pasar un rato sin estarse besando. 

Tuvieron aproximadamente 5 minutos de éxito hasta que uno de los dos (no estaban seguros quién) tomó la mano del otro. Después de eso pasaron a abrazarse tiernamente y después empezar a darse pequeños besos entre las escenas importantes. Una cosa llevó a la otra y la película quedó olvidada por completo mientras ellos se besaban apasionadamente.

Se separaron para tomar aire y tranquilizar un poco sus ritmos cardíacos. Hiro se acurruco suavemente sobre el pecho de Miguel mientras este le acariciaba con cariño su larga cabellera. El mexicano pudo haberse quedado ahí recargado contra el reposa brazos de su sillón escuchando la lluvia caer con su novio entre sus brazos toda la vida si lo hubieran dejado.

–Miguel –le dijo Hiro sacándolo de su ensoñación–. Debo irme pronto, hoy me toca patrullar con Baymax.

–Pero cariño –sintió como Hiro se estremecía un poco ante el apodo cariñoso–, está lloviendo muy fuerte, podrías enfermarte.

–Para eso es el traje con efecto impermeable, tontito –le recordó el japonés picandolo en sus costillas con cariño. 

–Yo sé –Miguel solo alcanzó a abrazarlo más fuerte hacia él–. Solo quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo.

–Yo quisiera quedarme. 

En ese momento al mexicano se le ocurrió la mejor forma de aplazar la partida de su novio, aunque fuera por unos cuantos momentos más. Empezó por besar a su novio repetidas veces, volviendo cada beso mas intenso. Hiro no se quejo y ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Para él, los labios de Miguel habían sido una revelación. Había besado a otras (muy contadas) personas en su vida, pero nada se comparaba con besar a Miguel. Sus besos lo ponían sensible como un alambre al rojo vivo que se amoldaba ante cualquier estímulo del otro chico. 

Miguel empezó a acariciarle la espalda por encima de su camiseta, a lo que el otro reaccionó abrazando fuertemente la cintura del moreno en un intento por acercar sus cuerpos aún más. Las manos del músico le causaban gran placer con su calidez y suavidad. A Hiro nunca le había gustado mucho que lo tocaran, pero con Miguel se rompían todas las reglas que él consideraba establecidas. 

El mexicano se separó un poco de él para empezar a depositar besos en el rostro de su novio, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente para volver a sus labios. La cara sonrojada y embelesada de Hiro le dijo que iba por buen camino y paso a respirar suavemente sobre su oreja.

–¿Sabías que me encanta estar contigo? –le dijo, sintiendo como las manos de Hiro apretaban fuertemente su ropa– Tú me encantas.

–A mí también –le contestó el genio con una sinceridad abierta- Me gusta mucho estar contigo siempre.

Miguel le sonrió antes de darte otro beso y seguir con su camino. Empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello, sintiendo como se aceleraba la respiración cada vez que se llegaba a otro punto. Pasó desde el lado de su oído hasta llegar a la curvatura que conecta con su hombro. Empezó a morderlo suavemente, con cuidado de no dejar marcas visibles. 

La respiración de Hiro se había ido acelerando poco a poco pero con la primera mordida soltó un gemido con sorpresa. Se acercó más hacia el cuerpo de su novio, intentado sentir todavía más. El japonés pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Miguel alentandolo a seguir y guiandolo hacia los puntos donde se sentía mejor. 

Ante la respuesta tan positiva de su pareja el músico movió su mano debajo de la su playera por instinto, intentando acercarse y sentir más. La piel de Hiro era suave pero cubierta de algunas cicatrices que eran resultado de sus aventuras como héroe. Acarició con reverencia cada una de esas marcas, sacando aún más gemidos de la boca de su querido genio. Cada sonido que expresaba lo hacía volverse loco. Miguel ya había olvidado que él solo había buscado unos minutos extra con su querido novio y no sabía cómo parar lo que había empezado. 

En la parte más recóndita y aún racional de su cabeza alcanzó a pensar que nunca había tenido problemas para controlarse en este tipo de situaciones, pero ahora no podía. Solo sabía que quería seguir tocando a Hiro, sentir su piel y su calor hasta donde pudiera. No estaba seguro de hasta dónde pensaba llegar, solo tenía la certeza de querer estar cerca de este chico tan maravilloso y sensual que le había robado el corazón. 

Siguió dando besos hasta llegar a su clavícula y su hombro. Mientras tanto sus manos siguieron explorando el resto del cuerpo de Hiro. Acarició suavemente su espalda y sus costados haciendo pequeños dibujos con sus dedos mientras levantaba su playera. Llevó sus manos a la cadera del otro donde siguió repartiendo caricias. En el momento de pasión no lo pensó dos veces para bajar a tomar el trasero de Hiro para presionarlo contra una parte de su cuerpo que había despertado con interés.

De repente sintió Hiro se despegaba de él con un pequeño empujón contra su pecho y se movía rápidamente al otro extremo del sillón. Podía ver que su cara estaba completamente roja mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos y sus ojos mostraban algo de sorpresa y pena. 

–¿Hiro? –lo llamó Miguel con cuidado a lo que el japones solo respondió desviando su mirada–. Cariño mio, por favor.

Hiro le regresó la mirada y logro sostenerla. El mexicano no sabia que hacer, quería acercarse pero no estaba seguro de que su tacto fuera a ser bienvenido por su novio.

–¿Estás bien?

Asentimiento por parte del japonés.

–¿Estás seguro?

Otro asentimiento.

–¿Puedo acercarme? –le dijo levantando levemente la mano en su dirección– Te prometo no tocarte si no quieres. Solo quiero estar cerca.

Otro asentimiento, está vez más lento. 

Miguel procuró acercarse con cautela, no quería que el otro chico se espantara y saliera corriendo. Al estar frente a él dejo unos centímetros entre los pies Hiro y sus rodillas para no acorralarlo.

–¿Te lastimé? ¿Fue algo que hice? –preguntó con algo de temor, no estaba seguro de que haría si lo había herido– Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, aunque me duela.

Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Hiro sobre la suya y al levantar la vista puedo ver que tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara.

–Nunca he tenido problemas para decirte las cosas, no pensaba empezar ahora –le contestó tomando su mano y acercándolo–. Y no te tengo miedo, puedes acercarte más si quieres. 

–Entonces ¿qué pasó? Fui demasiado lejos muy rápido ¿verdad? 

Hiro se volvió a sonrojar pero hizo todo lo posible por seguir viendo a Miguel, no quería que pensara que había hecho algo malo. Más que nada le daba algo de pena tener que confesar lo que ocurría realmente. Con cualquier otra persona hubiera preferido guardarlo, pero sabía que Miguel no lo dejaría fingir que nada había pasado. Tampoco quería ocultarle cosas, su novio merecía que fuera honesto con él. 

–Realmente es que fuiste mucho más lejos de donde he llegado con cualquier persona.

-...

–¡DI ALGO, MIGUEL! ¡Sabes que me pone los nervios de punta que te quedes callado!

–Perdón lo estaba procesando –le dijo riendo un poco–. Con razón te espante, no se me ocurrió preguntar si estaba bien.

–No es que no me haya gustado –desvió otra vez la mirada–, solo me sorprendió mucho. Nunca había hecho nada así con alguien. 

–Está bien, es natural.

–No te quise decir para no ahuyentarte –le confesó– Sé que mi falta de experiencia no es lo ideal.

–Hiro, tú sabes que...

Fue interrumpido por un sonido que salía del reloj del japonés. Lo presionó y salió un holograma de Baymax.

–Buenas tardes. Hiro, me parece que hoy íbamos a patrullar durante la noche ¿Han cambiado los planes?

Hiro se pasó la mano por la cara, se le había olvidado por completo.

–Perdón, Baymax. Ya salgo para allá, te veo en el punto de encuentro en unos minutos –le dijo para desconectar la llamada y empezar a incorporarse–. Perdón, realmente me tengo que ir. 

–Lo sé –le tomó la mano para acompañarlo a la entrada del edificio.

Bajaron en silencio tomados de las manos, sabiendo que tenían que terminar la conversación que estaban dejando pendiente. El genio ingreso los comandos necesarios a su reloj para que le proporcionará la armadura completa con aditamentos para todos los climas. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Miguel y se encaminó para salir.

Lo detuvo la mano del mexicano que no había soltado la suya. Este llevó la mano de Hiro hacia su cara, dándole un tierno beso a través del guante. 

–Cuando acabes de patrullar, regresa aquí –le pidió suavemente–. Aún no terminamos de hablar.

–Ya será la madrugada para entonces.

–No importa –le sonrió–, te espero cuanto sea necesario. Toca la ventana de mi cuarto para entrar. 

–Está bien –su novio realmente era algo cursi–, pero antes quiero un beso de buena suerte.

Nadie dijo que él no lo fuera también. 

Esa noche en que patrulló fue probablemente una de las más largas en la vida de Hiro. No pasó realmente nada relevante, solo se encargaron de evitar que algunos autos se patinaran por la lluvia y ayudaron a algunas personas a llegar más rápido a casa. Aún así Hiro estaba tan ansioso que sentía que tenía una comezón debajo de su piel que no podía calmar. Patrullar siempre le había dado algo de paz, con el claro objetivo de estar siempre alerta por cualquier problema que pudiera surgir pero por primera vez no podía esperar a terminar su labor. Decidió dejar que Baymax terminará de patrullar solo los últimos minutos, solo quería llegar a ver a Miguel y aclarar todo.

Para cuando llegó eran las 4 am y tocó levemente la ventana. Miguel se levantó de su cama y lo jaló hacia adentro, casi sin darle tiempo de quitarse el traje que estaba empapado. Acabaron sentados en la cama del mexicano abrazados a pesar de que se habían visto hace solo unas horas. 

El primero en romper el silencio fue el músico.

–Tú sabes que me puedes contar todo.

–Yo sé. Lo siento –le respondió el héroe con un nudo en la garganta–. Nunca había vivido algo como esto. Nunca me había gustado alguien como me gustas tú. No sé cómo hacer nada de este tipo.

–Está bien –pasó su manos por el cabello del otro para tranquilizarlo–. Sabes que no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, la verdad no me importa. Tampoco me importaría si hubieras tenido a mil amantes antes de mí. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

–Yo sé que no importa –le dijo dejando que la tensión saliera de su cuerpo– Solo no sabía cómo decírtelo, no te enseñan a hablar de tu experiencia sexual en la universidad.

–Yo se que no, no te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora– Solo dime hasta dónde quieras llegar. No tenemos que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo.

–En algún punto sí me gustaría hacer de todo contigo –le susurró el japonés– Solo no aún, no me siento listo.

–Y a mí me encantaría hacer lo que quieras contigo –le dijo depositando un beso en su frente– Tú sabes que yo te esperare el tiempo que necesites.

–Gracias –enterró su cara en la curva del cuello de Miguel–. Debería irme, es tarde. 

–Puedes quedarte. Me puedo ir a dormir al sillón. 

–Podemos dormir juntos –le dio el beso que se llevaba guardando desde que entró por la ventana–. Quiero estar cerca de ti. 

Esa noche durmieron pocas horas pero fueron felices de haberlo hecho abrazados.


	8. Tener un novio romántico puede causar taquicardias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visita al laboratorio de Hiro le causa gran inseguridad a Miguel, pero el no tiene de que preocuparse porque tiene la suerte de tener el novio mas romántico del mundo. Tan romántico que lo hace subir cinco pisos de escaleras corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza, la Higuel Week me tuvo medio loca y mi beta casi se muere entonces creo que el atraso se entiende. Espero este mes ya publicar el próximo capitulo que es el último. Prometí smut y les prometo dárselo aunque sea muy leve porque yo no sirvo para escribir porno. ¡Gracias por leer!

El laboratorio en el que trabajan Hiro y sus amigos es quizás uno de los más prestigiosos del país, incluso del mundo. En él se desarrollan inventos y avances para el bien de la humanidad en campos como la medicina, construcción, transporte y sustentabilidad. Era también el lugar en el que Hiro pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo, por lo que Miguel había insistido en visitarlo al menos una vez.

Hiro no había tenido problema, solo que nunca se le había ocurrido que le pudiera interesar ver el lugar donde trabajaba. Junto con el resto de los chicos escogieron una fecha para que todos pudieran mostrarle sus experimentos al mexicano. Miguel estaba muy emocionado de ir, le encantaba la idea de aprender algo más de Hiro aún si era probable que no lo entendiera completamente.

Al llegar al edificio se encontró con Honey Lemon en la entrada. La chica le explicó que Hiro había planeado salir por él pero se encontraba en un punto muy delicado de un proceso y no podía separarse de su trabajo por ningún motivo. A Miguel realmente no le importó mucho esperar otro rato para ver a su novio, Honey le caía muy bien y podía platicar muy a gusto con ella.

–Ven, te dije que te mostraría en lo que estoy trabajando –le dijo indicando la mesa de trabajo donde pasaba una buena parte del día que estaba cubierta de equipo de química– Ahorita estoy intentando estabilizar una composición que tenga la capacidad de retener grandes cantidad de agua sin contaminarla.

–¿Es para las fugas de agua? –preguntó intrigado– Así no se desperdiciaría el agua cuando hay problemas en las presas y tuberías.

–Exacto –le dijo Honey con una sonrisa– Podría disminuir en buena parte la pérdida de agua e impactar la escasez de la misma.

Se acercaron a uno de los grandes tanques de agua con los que había estado trabajando. Honey lanzó una de las muestras de la composición que tenía sobre la mesa. Al entrar en contacto con el agua empezó a absorber y se podía ver como se iba expandiendo para retener todo el líquido.

–¡Es increíble! –exclamó asombrado– ¿Qué le falta?

–Aún no logró que mantenga su composición en grandes cantidades sin que tenga reacciones adversas –le explicó con algo de frustración–. Si produzco demasiado se empieza a caer a pedazos o peor aún, la contamina de tal forma que purificarla es muy caro y problemático.

–Ya veo –Miguel le dirigió una sonrisa–, estoy seguro que lograrás arreglarlo.

Honey le devolvió la sonrisa y le indicó que siguieran a ver a los demás chicos. Normalmente estaban en el mismo espacio pero por las grandes cantidades de agua que había estado utilizando se había movido a un laboratorio aparte. En el espacio más grande encontraron a Go Go y Wasabi trabajando arduamente.

–Hola –los saludó la chica asiática– ¿Vienes a ver al pequeño genio?

–Sí, pero Honey dice que está muy ocupado entonces vine a verlos a ustedes primero.

–¿Ya te mostró cómo va a evitar que entremos en una crisis de agua y acabemos en el mundo de Mad Max?

–¡Sí! Es genial –le dijo con una emoción que hizo que Go Go sonriera de lado– ¿Puedo ver en qué trabajas tú?

–Seguro, pequeño músico –le hizo un gesto para que se acercara–. Ya sabes de mis bicicletas y traje electromagnético. 

Después de que Hiro le dijo a Miguel sobre su trabajo de héroes le informó al resto del grupo que había alguien mas que sabía. Todos habían estado emocionados de poder compartir con él y le habían mostrado cómo utilizaban sus trajes. Un par de las plantas del jardín de la mansión de Fred sufrieron como resultado pero no había sido tan grave. 

–Estoy tratando de adaptar el mismo principio que los hace funcionar para poder utilizarlo en trenes y autos –le explicó mientras lanzaba una pieza a través de la mesa a gran velocidad– Llevaría a un transporte tanto público como privado mucho más rápido, eficiente y con menor contaminación.

Miguel se quedó pensando en lo lejos que estaban algunos pueblos en México de hospitales y lo que significaría para ellos poder llegar rápidamente a una comunidad más grande donde pudieran atenderse. También recordó lo caóticas que podían ser las ciudades, la cantidad de contaminación y frustración que causaban los retrasos de camiones y trenes para gente que le urgía llegar a sus casas.

–Eso suena muy útil –le dijo maravillado.

–Lo será cuando termine de perfeccionarlo y lo pueda ir implementando en todo el mundo –le dijo moviendo varias piezas de su invento entre sus manos–. Mientras tanto también son muy entretenidas para jugar.

Le pasó una pieza y le indicó que la lanzará sobre la mesa. La cara de emoción del mexicano no tenía precio y Honey procuró tomarle una fotografía para mostrarle a Hiro más tarde. Go Go y Miguel siguieron jugando hasta que una de las piezas fue demasiado lejos y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Wasabi.

–¡GO GO TE HE DICHO QUE TENGAS CUIDADO CUANDO JUEGAS CON TUS IMANES! –le gritó.

–Fue Miguel –le dijo sardónicamente.

–No te creo nada.

–Eh ...sí fui yo, Wasabi –le dijo con mucha pena–. Estaba jugando y se me pasó la fuerza. Perdón. 

–Bueno, ten cuidado –le dijo ya más calmado, era más fácil enojarse con Go Go que le pegaba mínimo dos veces por semana– ¿Quieres ver algo realmente genial?

–Ya he visto tus cuchillas de plasma, Wasabi –le dijo divertido–. Me queda claro que son armas poderosas.

–Oh, pequeño. Estas no son armas, son algo mucho mejor.

Miguel se acercó extrañado, no sabía cómo podrías mejorar lo más cercano a un sable de luz.

–Si no son armas ¿en qué estás trabajando?

–Bueno en realidad son dos cosas. Las cuchillas grandes las estoy diseñando para que puedan ser utilizadas durante accidentes y desastres para cortar a través del escombro –explicó levantando una de las cuchillas más grandes–. Ahora las estoy programando para que puedan detectar si hay gente cerca para evitar que lastimen a quienes deban ser rescatados.

–Wow –fue lo único que pudo decir– ¿Y lo otro?

–Cuchillos quirúrgicos –le indicó mostrándole una de las piezas más pequeñas–, cuando estén lo suficientemente probados se podrán usar en cirugía. Tienen la ventaja de no requerir esterilización y pesan mucho menos.

–Pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver para operar en un hospital?

–No están pensados para hospitales normales –le explicó con paciencia–, serían útiles ahí pero los hice con la idea de que puedan ser llevados por doctores a áreas remotas. En lugares con limitado acceso al agua y aislados...

–Podrían hacerse cirugías con menores riesgos –entendió por fin– Podrías salvar vidas.

–Exacto –le dijo Wasabi satisfecho. 

El músico se quedó sin habla ante todo lo que había presenciado durante el día. Sabía que estos chicos eran genios y héroes pero nunca se le había ocurrido que mezclaran ambos aspectos en el laboratorio. Eran personas realmente impresionantes y junto a su admiración sintió una pequeña inseguridad asentarse en su pecho. Él sabía perfectamente que la música también era una parte muy importante para la vida pero era difícil no sentirse pequeño a lado de gente que estaba intentando salvar vidas. 

–¿Miguel? –lo llamó Wasabi para sacarlo de su estupor– Oye, Hiro debe de estar terminando justo ahora. Te podemos llevar a verlo.

Miguel sonrió y los siguió por el pasillo.

–Normalmente está en el mismo espacio que nosotros pero con este proyecto necesita equipo muy delicado y concentración –le fue explicando Wasabi– Aunque tanto él como Honey vuelven de vez en cuando para convivir.

–Bueno cuando va a diseñar se va a la cafetería –mencionó Honey–. En realidad deberíamos agradecerte eso, antes era imposible sacarlo de aquí cuando estaba inspirado.

–¿Agradecerme a mí? –preguntó confundido.

–Desde hace varios meses Hiro pasó de estar aquí a través de todo sus procesos, a trabajar en este espacio solo cuando es necesario –le explicó Honey–. Coincide justo con el tiempo en el que se volvieron más cercanos.

–Todos sabemos que no está en la cafetería solo por las alitas que le prepara su tía –le dijo Go Go poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Lo que lo impulsó a buscar algo de balance entre su trabajo y su vida normal eres tú.   
Miguel se sonrojó cuando los otros chicos confirmaron lo que decía. Llegaron a una puerta pesada y de metal donde Wasabi se acercó a un panel en el que tecleó un código, segundos después la puerta de abrió. 

–No hagan nada que nosotros no haríamos –le dijo Honey con un guiño mientras Wasabi le pedía que no les diera ideas. 

La reacción le recordó a la tarde en la que los héroes habían entrado a su departamento con la llave maestra de Fred sin avisar. En cualquier otra ocasión eso no habría sido un problema, pero Hiro había encontrado la confianza para llevar sus besos a otro nivel. Por lo que el grupo los había encontrado en medio de la sala sin playeras, besándose apasionadamente y con Hiro metiendo su mano tímidamente dentro del pantalón de Miguel. 

Después del incidente todos procuraban tocar antes de entrar a cualquier cuarto donde estuvieran ambos chicos solos. Por si acaso. 

Al entrar a la habitación Miguel encontró a su novio guardando unos archivos en una computadora enorme.

–¿Amor? –lo llamó– ¿Está bien si paso?

–¡Miguel! –e dijo Hiro con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro– Pasa, pasa. Necesito con urgencia uno de tus besos.

Miguel solo alcanzó a reír antes de sentir los labios de Hiro contra los suyos. En realidad se habían visto el día anterior y no había una razón para extrañarse tanto. Aún así pasaron varios minutos besándose y abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto en meses.

–Lamento mucho no haber podido recibirte como prometí –se disculpó el japonés– ¿Los demás te mostraron sus experimentos?

–Sí, son increíbles –le dijo olvidando por completo el complejo de inferioridad que se le había estado formando– Ahora quiero ver el tuyo. 

–Está bien, ojalá te impresione tanto como los de mis amigos.

–Seguro que sí, porque mi novio es un genio –le dijo divertido.

–Ven, te muestro el video y la simulación– le dijo acercándose a la computadora. 

Abrió el archivo con la última prueba que había realizado. La simulación mostraba unos robots pequeños, similares a los que le habían ganado la entrada a la universidad pero mucho más complejos tanto en estructura como en función. Los nanobots se acercaban a la herida de un órgano para empezar a repararlo con cuidado hasta que se encontraba en estado óptimo.

El video que se reprodujo a continuación mostraba los mismos nanobots pero estos eran claramente reales. Se movían con mayor torpeza que sus compañeros simulados y al llegar a la herida tardaban bastante en empezar a trabajar. Aún cuando terminaron había partes que no habían quedado del todo bien.

–Eso es en lo que he estado trabajando –le explicó Hiro– Aún no logro que funcionen bien. En teoría deberían comportarse de la misma forma que la simulación pero no logro programarlos correctamente. 

–¿Estás trabajando con nanobots para curar heridas? –le preguntó el mexicano asombrado.

–Básicamente sí. Eventualmente espero llevarlos más allá de simples heridas –explicó con pasión–. Incluso podrían llegar a destruir células cancerígenas, reparar un hígado y tal vez hasta heridas en el cerebro. 

–Podrías curar casi cualquier enfermedad.

–Es la idea sí, pero primero necesito que funcione con cosas tan básicas como una cortada –dijo con frustración mientras golpeaba la mesa.

–Es impresionante –le aseguró Miguel con unos ojos de adoración que lo hicieron sonrojar–. Eres increíble, sé que lograrás que funcione pronto. 

Hiro solo lo abrazo con fuerza. Llevaba buena parte de la tarde trabajando y se estaba frustrando desde hace más de una hora. A veces olvidaba que no podía solucionar las cosas de un día para otro, especialmente un trabajo tan delicado como este. Le hacía bien escuchar que su novio creía en él de la misma forma en la que creía en su sueño de ser un músico de talla internacional.

–Ven, hay muchas partes de estos laboratorios que aún no ves –tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia la puerta–. Hay mucha gente genial en el resto del edificio.

Fue así como se les fue buena parte de la tarde viendo en qué trabajaban los compañeros de Hiro. Había gente que trabajaba desde cómo hacer procesos ya existentes más eficientes y sustentables hasta quien estaba obsesionado con lograr colonizar otros planetas. Incluso había una chica con la que Miguel pudo platicar cómodamente sobre música, resulta que estaba buscando una forma de canalizar la energía del sonido para general electricidad. 

Al terminar su recorrido salieron a uno de los jardines de la universidad a estar solos. El japonés lo llevó a uno de sus rincones favoritos donde había muchos árboles que les dieran sombra y tenían una linda vista del espacio abierto.

–Hiro –lo llamó el mexicano– ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

–¿Cómo? –no entendía la pregunta– Estoy contigo porque viniste a verme trabajar.

–No hablo de hoy –le dijo con un deje de frustración–. Hablo de porqué estás conmigo si eres mucho mejor que yo.

–Miguel, eso es ridículo.

–No lo es –dijo doblando sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazandolas– Diario convives con gente que está tratando de cambiar el mundo y que es lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo. 

–Sigo sin entender eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros –le dijo con una confusión tan genuina que le causó una pequeña punzada en el pecho a Miguel por el sincero cariño que le demostraba.

–Porque podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo –le explicó con un nudo en la garganta– Alguien que entienda mejor tus experimentos, que no tengas que contarle solo la versión simple o que te pueda ayudar. Alguien...

No alcanzó a seguir hablando porque sintió como los brazos de Hiro lo rodeaban con fuerza hasta tirarlo de lado. Se acomodó para poder ver al japonés a pesar de la posición incómoda, vio sus ojos húmedos y tristes. No sabía que había hecho para hacer llorar a su novio pero se sentía fatal de cualquier forma.

–No digas esas cosas –le dijo dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas–. Yo no quiero estar con nadie más, solo contigo.

–Hiro...

–¡NO! –le gritó tan fuerte que no se atrevió a seguir hablando– No quiero que pienses esas cosas ¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal hoy? –preguntó confundido– Si acaso yo soy el que no te merece –agregó en un susurro.

–Eso no es cierto –le dijo con indignación– Tú eres maravilloso.

–Yo soy un gruñón con problemas para socializar que usa el sarcasmo como método de defensa. No sé si merezco a alguien tan talentoso, bueno, amigable, tierno y dedicado como tú como novio –siguió llorando todavía más desesperadamente mientras estrujaba la ropa de Miguel entre sus manos y enterraba su cara en su hombro– Solo sé que quiero estar contigo porque me haces sentir mejor que cualquier otra persona en esta vida. 

–Perdóname, no te queria poner triste –le dijo intentando sentarse más cómodamente y abrazarlo– Fue un momento de inseguridad, no sé de dónde salió.

–Si alguien alguna vez te hace sentir menos, me dices y los aplasto –declaró enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello de su novio. 

Miguel solo alcanzó a reír por la solución tan simple de Hiro. No estaba seguro de dónde había salido esa inseguridad, normalmente era muy seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez olvidó que lo más importante no era si merecía o no a Hiro, lo que realmente importaba era que ambos querían estar juntos justamente por sus diferencias. 

–Nadie me hizo sentir mal, amor. No te preocupes –le aseguró el mexicano– Solo fue un desliz, creo que todos tenemos algunas inseguridades.

–Eres un idiota si crees que yo quiero estar con alguien más –le reclamó Hiro con un puchero.

–Intentaré ser menos idiota en el futuro.

Hiro asintió con aprobación. Se le quedó viendo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de manera caricaturesca e intentó separarse del embrollo de brazos y piernas en que se encontraban. Miguel pudo quedar infértil para siempre si no hubiera desviado una patada accidental. 

–Espera, amor ¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo intentando que se quedara quieto.

–¡Ven, te quiero llevar a un lugar!

–¿Ahorita? –le dijo confundido a más no poder.

–¡Sí! 

Se zafaron del abrazo en el que estaban como pudieron y Hiro se echó a correr tomando la mano de Miguel. Cada vez que preguntaba hacia donde iban solo sentía como el japonés aceleraba el paso y le dirigía una sonrisa sobre su hombro. El mexicano solo se dejó guiar por uno de los edificios de la universidad, subiendo rápidamente, porque Hiro no los dejó ni esperar el elevador, hasta la azotea.

Al llegar Miguel fue sorprendido por uno de los jardines más hermosos que había visto. En ese espacio se encontraba plantas de todo tipo, flores, arbustos y árboles cubriendo una buena parte de la superficie. Había incluso varias enredaderas que se envolvían sobre unas estructuras de metal. Entre tanto follaje había también unas bancas de piedra y algunas luces que colgaban entre las enredaderas.

–¿Qué clase de universidad tiene una especie de jardín botánico en una azotea?

–Las universidades con muchos botánicos y biólogos nerds que aman la jardinería. Los de los demás departamentos los apoyamos porque es un lugar bonito para venir a relajarse –le dijo mientras lo acercaba a una de las bancas.

–Es muy bonito –comentó el músico admirando las flores que tenían cerca.

-Te quiero.

–¡¿QUÉ?¡ –fue lo único que pudo a decir Miguel por la sorpresa.

–Te quiero mucho –le repitió Hiro con seguridad y un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas– Me atrevería a decir que te amo.

–¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! –le gritó con emoción– Y creo que también te amo. Mucho. 

Después de eso no había mucho más que hacer que darse un beso en el cual los dos sonreían. Si les hubieran preguntado el día anterior si se quieren ambos hubieran contestado que obviamente sí. Por algo eran tan melosos y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Hiro podía ver lo que Miguel sentía por él en cada canción que le dedicaba, en sus besos y sus abrazos. Por su lado el mexicano no tenía que buscar más allá de las sonrisas que le dirigía su novio, la forma en que lo recibía siempre con emoción y la manera en que tomaba su mano. 

Aún así escuchar a Hiro decir que lo quería, que lo amaba, era algo que le daba un cálido sentimiento en el pecho a Miguel y una felicidad tan grande que no estaba seguro de cómo cabía dentro de su cuerpo. 

–Solo tengo una duda –le mencionó una vez que se separaron– ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir corriendo hasta acá?

–Quería decirte que te quiero en un lugar romántico.

–¿Y por eso me hiciste correr por toda la universidad y subir 5 pisos de escaleras? –le preguntó divertido.

–Te dije hace varios meses que sería el novio más romántico del mundo.

–Y el que más hace correr a su novio sin mayor explicación.


	9. La platica incómoda sobre sexo que todos deberíamos tener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Miguel y Hiro tienen la conversación sobre sexo que todo el mundo debería de tener con su pareja. Y luego tienen sexo porque nada te prende como la comunicación abierta y la honestidad en una relación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Este es el último capitulo de este fanfic y cerramos con broche de oro. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo la escena de sexo, parece fácil pero en realidad es muy complicado. Espero que les guste y si no pues...miren si ustedes lo pueden hacer mejor, háganlo. Espero que les guste y recuerdes: hablar es bueno, ser honestos también, los condones son importantes y la saliva no es substituto de un buen lubricante.

Estaban en un impasse. Era quizás el momento más incómodo que cualquiera de los dos había vivido en toda su existencia, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio que llevaba extendiéndose por minutos. Hiro mantenía que todo esto era culpa de Miguel. No podía dejarlos evadir esta conversación como la gente normal, el hombre tenía que ser necio y pensaba que era mejor discutir a fondo este tipo de cosas. 

Todo había empezado hace un par de días cuando se encontraron solos de manera improvisada en la casa del japones. Habían cerrado el café por la noche y tía Cass había salido a cenar con unas amigas por lo que subieron al cuarto de Hiro para… bueno está bien su plan siempre había sido aprovechar el tiempo solos, pero la excusa había sido jugar videojuegos en su cuarto. Una cosa llevó a la otra y estuvieron muy cerca de tener sexo, mucho más cerca de lo que habían estado previamente.

Estaban en la cama del genio dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. Desde la ocasión en que Hiro había tenido pánico en la sala de Miguel,la parte física de su relación la había avanzado al paso en el que él se sentía más cómodo.En esa ocasión se encontraban completamente desnudos con el mexicano encima del japonés. Pasaron un buen rato así entre besos, caricias, mordidas, gemidos y suspiros. Con cada toque buscaban aumentar el placer del otro.

Fue cuando Hiro le susurró en el oído que quería hacerlo que Miguel se detuvo. 

No quería dejarse llevar por la calentura del momento y se separó de él. Le propuso que lo mejor sería hablar antes de tomar ese último paso. Con el paso de los meses Hiro se veía más cómodo conforme avanzaba su relación física pero Miguel se rehusaba a tomar ese último paso sin discutirlo antes, sobre todo sabiendo que en esos momentos el deseo de Hiro podía nublar su juicio. El genio había estado bastante molesto en esos momentos pero terminó por aceptar que había sido lo mejor. Ambos terminaron turnándose para tomar una ducha fría y acurrucarse en la sala donde se pusieron de acuerdo para tener esa conversación pronto.

Por eso estaban ahora viéndose ambos con caras sonrojadas y sin hablar. El primero en animarse a romper el silencio fue Miguel, después de todo había sido su idea y había armado una lista de cosas sobre las que debían hablar.

–Bueno tú ya sabes que soy bisexual, entonces he tenido tanto parejas hombres como mujeres –empezó por explicar, al menos esto ya lo habían hablado hace tiempo– Creo que hasta cierto punto me gustan más los hombres, pero tarde en empezar a relacionarme de esa forma con ellos.

–Eso ya lo sabía –le dijo Hiro poniendo los ojos en blanco– Seguro tenías mucho éxito con ambos en México.

–Pues más o menos –le contestó Miguel rascándose la cabeza–. La verdad es que creo que relaciones bien he tenido como 7 pero de esos solo tuve sexo con 5. De esos 3 fueron hombres y las demás mujeres. 

–Eso no lo sabía –dijo con sorpresa–. Por como eres cuando cantas asumí que tenías mucha más experiencia.

-¡Es parte del show! Parte de ser músico es saber ganarse al público y lo más natural es coquetearles un poco.

–¿Alguna vez has salido con gente que conociste por tu música? –preguntó Hiro ladeando su cabeza.

–Pues he salido con ellos, pero solo con una chica concreté algo más serio –respondió haciendo memoria–. También he salido de manera casual con varias personas pero la mayoría quedaron como amigos o meros conocidos. 

–Ya veo.

–Ahora te toca a tí –lo animó Miguel.

–...Mejor así lo dejamos, ya no quiero –dijo mientras se intentaba levantar del sillón.

-¿Qué? ¿Después de que te conté tantas cosas? –lo jaló para volver a sentarlo y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

–Ni siquiera fue tanto –le contestó intentando salir de su abrazo–. La gran mayoría ya lo sabía.

–Si quieres te cuento más. Con los hombres me gusta mucho ser el activo pero soy flexible –siguió contando mientras retenía a Hiro con facilidad mientras éste se sonrojaba– Mi primera vez fue con una chica muy linda con la que salía a los 16 años, me dio mucho miedo lastimarla. Terminamos 4 meses después porque ella se mudó. Hace poco la encontré en Facebook, está casada y tiene un bebé con ojos enormes. 

–Miguel ya, por favor.

–Una sola vez cometí la estupidez de tener sexo sin protección –continuó sin inmutarse ante la pena que tenía Hiro ante estos temas–. Llegamos a creer que ese chico me había pegado alguna enfermedad que ya traía porque a él le empezaron a salir ronchas pero resultó que simplemente era alérgico al jabón que usaba. Después de eso aprendí mi lección y no lo he vuelto a hacer, aparte me hice un examen de ETS antes de dejar México.

–Me da gusto saber que no tienes nada – musitó mientras forcejeaba una vez más–, pero déjame ir ya.

–No. Me gusta hacerlo escuchando música, siento que le da más ambiente –prosiguió sin pena alguna– También me gustaría que me amarren alguna vez, pero nunca lo he hecho porque...

–¡MIGUEL YA! Te digo lo que quieras pero detente y suéltame.

Miguel solo sonrió. Sabía que entrar en cosas más específicas iba a cohibir al otro chico y era la única forma en que iba a querer hablar. Nada de lo que había dicho le daba pena y era importante que Hiro se sintiera cómodo hablando con él sobre estos temas. Soltó a su novio y lo dejo sentarse pero tomó su mano para asegurarse de que no fuera a huir. 

–Bueno obviamente tú ya sabes que soy virgen –empezó Hiro sonrojándose–. He besado a algunas personas. La verdad fue más por curiosidad que porque realmente me interesaran. Creo que lo más lejos que llegué con alguien antes de ti fue a tocarnos por encima de la ropa. 

–¿Ves? Esto no es tan difícil –le dijo Miguel con una sonrisa– Cuéntame más. 

–M-me gustaría ser el pasivo...¿creo? –confesó algo incómodo– Aunque no me gusta realmente el término de pasivo pero tú me entiendes. Eso. Aparte tú tienes más experiencia y confío en que no terminaré en el hospital. 

–Te prometo que no vas a acabar herido –le dijo girando los ojos, él siempre tenía cuidado y con Hiro tendría aún más– ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

–Creo que soy demisexual.

–¿Qué eres qué? –preguntó el mexicano algo confundido. 

–Demisexual, Miguel –le explicó desviando un poco la mirada– Significa que no experimento atracción física o sexual por la gente a menos de que haya un vínculo emocional antes. 

–Entonces yo empecé a gustarte cuando ya éramos amigos. O al menos eso es lo que estoy entendiendo. 

–Exactamente. Pasaste de agradarme mucho y que te tuviera aprecio a que me atrajeras –contestó Hiro con felicidad, pensó que sería mucho más difícil de explicar– Creo que por eso nunca me había llamado la atención nadie, sobre todo de esta manera. 

–Pero tienes más amigos.

–Claro pero nunca pensé en ellos de esa forma, supongo que es porque llevamos una relación mucho más fraternal, aparte de que me llevan varios años –explicó con una mueca– La verdad los he visto más como familia que como amigos, creo que no podría verlos como nada más. 

–Entonces...¿la gente solo se te hace atractiva si ya las conoces bien? –preguntó Miguel intrigado, para él notar si alguien era guapo era tan natural como respirar.

–Pues puedo saber que alguien es bonito o guapo, solo que no me interesan de un modo sexual o romántico. También me puede agradar la gente pero eso no significa que automáticamente empezarán a atraerme –continuó pacientemente con su explicación–. La verdad es que me di cuenta de que era demisexual cuando te conocí.

–¿Cómo fue eso?

–Cuando me empezaste a gustar tuve una pequeña crisis porque nunca había sentido nada como esto –dijo jugando con sus dedos para no tener que verlo directamente a la cara–. Me puse a investigar y después de leer mucho llegué a la conclusión que esa etiqueta me quedaba bien. 

–Está bien –le dijo con dulzura el músico mientras le acariciaba el cabello–. Me da gusto que hayas averiguado algo de ti que no sabías.

–Gracias a ti he averiguado muchas cosas de mí que ignoraba –le respondió recargando su cara en la mano que lo estaba acariciando.

–Yo también descubrí muchas cosas de mí ¿sabes? –le dijo Miguel acercando su cara a la de Hiro.

–¿Cómo qué?

-Gracias a ti comprendí las canciones de amor –dijo antes de darle un suave beso y juntar sus frentes–. Solía creer que las entendía, pero las empecé a sentir de verdad cuando llegaste tú a mi vida. 

–Pero siempre las has cantado con mucha pasión –remarcó Hiro confundido–. Y ya habías tenido relaciones antes. 

–Tuve relaciones y me gustaron personas, pero nadie como tú. El amor de verdad lo conocí contigo. 

No había nada que pudiera decir Hiro en esos momentos que no pudiera expresar mejor con el beso que le dio. Junto sus labios con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por el mexicano, el chico que llegó de improviso a su vida para establecerse como una de las personas mas importantes y hacerlo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Miguel solo pudo corresponder con la misma intensidad, abrazándolo hacia él como si fuera un tesoro preciado que debía cuidar y apreciar por siempre. 

El beso pasó a ser más pasional cuando MIguel le mordió el labio, haciendo que Hiro abriera la boca dejando que jugarán sus lenguas y que sus manos empezaran a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. Hiro paso sus manos por el cabello de Miguel, amaba lo suave y grueso que era. Mientras que el mexicano acariciaba su espalda causando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina en cada espacio por el que pasaba. Fue en algún punto entre que el músico pasó sus manos debajo de la playera de Hiro y luego intentó quitársela que el japonés rodeo la cintura del otro con sus piernas que se encontraron en una situación muy similar a la de hace un par de días.

–Hiro ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto? –preguntó Miguel, englobando en esa pregunta si estaba listo, si realmente quería tomar ese paso con él.

–Claro que me gustaría –respondió Hiro con diversión– Sobre todo porque me lo pides tan bonito. 

Miguel solo lo tomó entre sus brazos y puso las piernas de su novio alrededor de su cintura para poder cargarlo. Hiro recordó el pensamiento que había tenido la primera vez que se sintió atraído por el, excitado por el conocimiento de que efectivamente era capaz de cargarlo como si nada. El latino avanzó fácilmente hacia su cuarto donde los lanzó sobre la cama, provocando que el japonés le gritará que tuviera cuidado a pesar de que el mismo se estaba riendo. El mexicano solo lo abrazo con cariño antes de empezar a besarlo.

Con la certeza de que ambos estaban listos y que esta vez no tendrían que detenerse empezaron a acariciarse. Hiro pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Miguel dejando caricias que hacían que se encorvara hacia su tacto. El otro le besaba el cuello con cariño, dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos que lo empezaban a volver loco. Sentía como pequeños brotes de placer salían de cada beso que le daba.

El japonés bajo sus manos hacia la cadera del mexicano para pasar hacia su trasero y apretarlo con fuerza, sacando un gemido de la boca de su pareja que lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción. Miguel se desquitó dejándole un chupetón debajo de la clavícula. Nadie más podía verlo pero todas las mañana que se tuviera que preparar para salir tendría un pequeño recordatorio de lo mucho que lo deseaba, de lo mucho que lo quería.

La ropa empezó a estorbarles y empezaron a quitársela, con el genio de la robótica peleando con la playera de Miguel y mientras el músico buscaba quitarle los pantalones. Pronto quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro y aunque no era la primera vez, en esta ocasión se sentía diferente. El conocimiento de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, que esta vez no tendrían que detenerse los cohibió un poco. Hiro lo miraba con algo de timidez mientras que el rostro de Miguel había adquirido tonalidades rojas que se expandieron por el resto de su cuerpo. 

Aún así, Miguel no pudo dejar de admirar lo hermoso que era Hiro. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por delicadas líneas, desde sus delgadas piernas y elegantes brazos hasta su esbelta cintura. Su bonita piel pálida marcada por sus diversas aventuras como héroe, su larga melena negra y unos ojos que lo miraban con deseo lo hacían una visión. De haber podido lo hubiera pintado para tener esa imagen plasmada para siempre.

Por su parte Hiro se había armado de valor y tocaba con reverencia el pecho de su novio, pasando también por sus brazos y sus costados. Cuando le empezó a atraer nunca pensó que se podría tomar tantas libertades, tocarlo y sentirlo tan cerca. Tener un total acceso a su piel canela, poder besarlo y estar tan cerca de ser suyo en todas las formas lo emocionaba aÚn si ya lo había visto decenas de veces. 

Siguieron besándose, dejándose llevar por el placer que daban sus bocas, sus manos, su todo. El cuarto se lleno de los leves gemidos de Hiro y los gruñidos ocasionales que Miguel hacía cuando lo tocaba en una zona particularmente sensible. Poco a poco el mexicano fue bajando por su cuerpo, dejando besos y mordidas, haciendo reír al japonés cuando paso juguetonamente por su ombligo. 

–¡Me haces cosquillas! –le dijo entre risas– ¡Para, tonto!

–Perdón, no pude resistirme –lo miro divertido–. Eres muy hermoso cuando te ríes.

Continuó besando su vientre, bajando lentamente hasta que se detuvo antes de llegar al miembro del otro, levantando la vista con una sonrisa traviesa. Esto era algo que ya habían hecho, descubrieron rápidamente distintas formas de darse placer sin tener que recurrir a la penetración. Tanto Hiro como Miguel habían pasado meses aprendiendo varios secretos del cuerpo del otro. 

Empezó por introducirlo poco a poco, disfrutando de como Hiro se iba deshaciendo entre suspiros y gemidos, pidiendo más con leves quejidos. Comenzó a moverse, intentando mantener un ritmo y ayudándose de su mano cuando su quijada le empezó a reclamar. Hiro se sentía en el cielo, rodeado por la boca cálida y húmeda de Miguel. El cuarto se llenó de sus gemidos y el sonido de la humedad con piel. El músico empezó a sentir como Hiro embestía levemente su boca, intentando contenerse pero fallando por lo que activó sin querer el reflejo de su garganta. 

–¡Perdón, perdón! –le pidió Hiro cuando tuvo que alejarse un poco, aunque su mano seguía alrededor suyo– Fue sin querer.

–No te preocupes, amor –le aseguro continuando con su mano y lamiendo la punta–. Solo significa que te gusta mucho y eso a mí me fascina.

–Carajo, no me puedes decir cosas así mientras me ves de ese modo –le reclamó Hiro cubriendo su cara a pesar de que seguía gimiendo.

–Es que no sabes lo hermoso que te ves así –dijo antes de seguir otros minutos. Siguió succionando y lamiendo, sintiendo como las manos de su novio acariciaban su cabello y jalaban cuando hacía algo particularmente placentero. Al cabo de un tiempo fue interrumpido de esta forma por el mismo Hiro.

–Miguel, espera –le dijo tirando de su cabello–. Si sigues me voy a venir.

–No importa.

–Pero quiero...ah rayos quiero que sea cuando ya estés dentro de mí –le dijo con vergüenza, algún día iba a poder hablar de esto sin sonrojarse pero hoy no era ese día.

–Oh debiste decir eso antes, corazón –le contestó sonriendo–. Solo deja agarro el lubricante y los condones de mi mesa de noche.

–Veo que ya estabas preparado –comentó Hiro con una sonrisa.

–Bueno nunca está de más ser precavido –le dijo mientras le pasaba lo necesario para proseguir–. A todo esto ¿cómo te gustaría que lo hiciéramos?

–Bueno internet dice que es mejor si...¿me pongo en cuatro? Pero no estoy seguro de querer eso.

–¿Prefieres que sea de frente? ¿Aunque sabes que te puede doler más? –le preguntó con seriedad.

–Quiero verte –confesó tomando la mano de Miguel–. Puede ser ridículo pero no quiero que mi primera vez sea viendo hacia las almohadas, prefiero que sea viéndote. 

–No es ridículo –le aseguró dándole un beso a su muñeca–. Podemos hacerlo como tú quieras, mientras me digas si algo te duele o te molesta.

Lo volvió a besar y empezó a prepararlo. Vertió una gran cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y empezó por introducir uno. Sintió como Hiro se tenso instintivamente, era de esperarse ante la intrusión. Se mantuvo quieto unos segundos para empezar a mover el dedo lentamente, dejando que se acostumbre, viendo como pasa de agarrar las sábanas con fuerza a relajarse poco a poco. Supo que iban por buen camino cuando empezó a escuchar pequeños suspiros y jadeos por parte de Hiro.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo inserto otro dedo junto al primero, esta vez el japonés parecía estar preparado porque solo se quejó un poco. Se fue moviendo con más libertad, yendo más profundo sabiendo que tenía que prepararlo para algo mucho más grandes y largo. Hiro lo atrajo intentando darle un beso y Miguel se dejó ser. Aprovechó que se había estado relajando para introducir un último dedo que se unió a los dos anteriores. 

La paciencia no era una de las múltiples virtudes de Hiro, por lo que empezó a quejarse de que se estaba tardando demasiado.

–No te quiero lastimar –le dijo Miguel para intentar tranquilizarlo. 

–No me vas a romper, no soy de cristal.

–Yo lo sé, pero esto puede salir muy mal si no lo hago bien –le dijo dándole un beso–. Solo dame unos segundos más, por favor. 

Cumpliendo su palabra solo tomó un poco más preparándolo, estando seguro de que esto sería lo menos doloroso posible.

-¿Podrías abrir el condón? Mis manos están demasiado pegajosas –le pidió el mexicano intentando quitarse el exceso de lubricante de las manos.

–¿Es necesario? Ni tú ni yo tenemos enfermedades y no podemos embarazarnos –reclamó Hiro.

–Es una buena práctica sexual, querido –le recordó el mexicano– Además creeme que no vas a querer limpiar el desastre que estamos a punto de hacer.

–Está bien –aceptó tomando el envoltorio y abriéndolo–. Toma.

Una vez que se puso el preservativo empezó a alinearse con la cadera del otro.

–Esto va a ser muy incómodo, solo dime si es demasiado.

–Está bien, sé que nunca me lastimarias a propósito –lo tranquilizó Hiro pasando sus brazos por su cuello. 

Miguel se fue introduciendo con lentamente y con cuidado, sintiendo como el interior de Hiro lo iba envolviendo en su calor. Una vez adentro completamente se detuvo unos segundos dejando que el otro chico se acostumbrara. Se sintió tan bien en ese momento, sabiendo que estaba con alguien que amaba y que lo amaba. Vio con atención la cara de su amado, lo que encontró fue que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tenía la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose feliz de que era el primero (y si fuera por él, el último) en causar en estas reacciones en el chico. 

Empezó a besar su cuello mientras daba pequeños movimientos con su cadera, esperando que la estimulación fuera suficiente para distraerlo de la incomodidad. Sintió como las manos de Hiro pasaban por su cabello y su espalda, indicando que iba por buen camino.

–Más –le exigió Hiro después de un rato–. Necesito que te muevas más. Por favor.

No se lo tuvo que repetir, empezó a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza que le daba aún mayor placer a él. Hiro solo sentía la forma deliciosa en que entraba su salía, sintiéndose seguro y cuidado por la calidad del cuerpo de Miguel que sentía encima, alrededor y dentro suyo. Su novio fue moviendo más la cadera, encontrándose con él en medio de sus estocadas. Pronto el cuarto se fue llenando de gemidos cada vez más fuertes, el sonido de cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro y jadeos cuando alguno de ellos hacia algo que sentía muy bien.

Fue en uno de sus movimientos que Miguel encontró la próstata de su pareja. El grito de placer más la forma en que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda le indicaron que lo estaba haciendo bien. 

–Ahhhh Miguel, se siente muy bien –le dijo con deseo– Me encantas.

–Tú a mí, mi cielo –le respondió tocando el mismo punto mientras acariciaba su rostro– Eres increible.

Siguieron así, tocándose y dejándose llevar por el placer. Hiro nunca se había dejado llevar de esta forma y era inmensamente liberador para él dejar que el otro chico lo guiara. Aún en su estado embriagado por el placer no podía dejar de admirar lo sexy que se veía encima de él, con algo de sudor en el rostro, las pupilas dilatadas, cabello despeinado y gimiendo por él. Al tratar de acomodarse para darle otro beso apretó su interior sin querer, causando un gruñido animal en el mexicano. Volvió a hacerlo y como recompensa saco un gemido junto con una expresión de placer puro.

–¿No que nunca habías hecho esto? –le preguntó Miguel con una media sonrisa– Esa forma de apretar no es algo de principiantes.

–Aprendo rápido –le contestó mordaz–. Sobre todo cuando es algo que me gusta tanto.

–Te amo –susurró enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Hiro–. No sabes cuanto te amo.

–Yo a ti. Mucho. Muchísimo –correspondió con la voz cargada de sentimiento pasando sus manos por la espalda y cuello de su amado. 

Ambos sentían que sus orgasmos se iban acercando, Miguel en particular había estado a punto de terminar más de una vez, no quería acabar nunca pero sabía por el calor que se alojaba en su abdomen bajo que no duraría mucho. Tomo el miembro del japonés en su mano, sacando más jadeos de su boca. Fue cuestión de unos momentos para que sintiera como el cuerpo de Hiro se tensaba, sintiendo como lo apretaba aún más y echaba su cabeza para atrás con un último grito. Un par de embestidas más junto con la imagen de su novio llegando al clímax lo llevaron al mismo punto. 

Miguel se dejó caer sobre Hiro, cansado por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Se mantuvieron unos momentos en silencio, intentando nivelar sus respiraciones y abrazándose. En cuanto tuvo fuerza para ello el mexicano salió del cuerpo del otro, causando un pequeño jadeo en ambos. 

–Eso fue...wow –dijo el japonés recuperando su voz–. No me imagine que fuera así de intenso.

–También fue muy intenso para mí –le dio un beso lento y lleno de cariño–. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

–Creo que podría acostumbrarme a hacerlo de manera regular –dijo Hiro en un tono pícaro.

–Desde luego, cariño –le aseguró mientras se quitaba el condón para hacerle un nudo y tirarlo–. Y mira, gracias al condón solo te tengo que limpiar un poco y nos podemos acurrucar un rato.

–Eso suena bien –dijo mientras se relajaba en la cama–. Te amo, Miguel.

–Y yo a ti, Hiro.


End file.
